Tsvety (Flowers)
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Apa reaksimu saat video perbuatan bejad yang kau lakukan kembali ada setelah dihapus? Apa reaksimu ketika kau diharuskan membunuh salah satu temanmu? Apa reaksimu saat orang yang kau cari tidak dapat kau temukan? Dan— apa yang akan kau lakukan jika cintamu menginginkan kau menebar bibit bunga juga? Ganti Summary dan Chapter 3 END!
1. Chapter 1

Tsvety (Flowers).

Disclaimer: Mitsurou Kubo, untuk satu alasan bolehkah saya mengambil Yūri Katsuki? Tidak? Okay.. Tidak masalah. *siapinBOM*

T (nyerempet ke M. Sumfeehhh!)

Crime/ Tragedy (bingung nentuin genre)

Summary: AU! Yuri itu bunga, Lily juga bunga. Mereka itu satu tapi mereka itu berbeda. Kalau salah satu dari mereka mati maka yang satunya lagi akan layu dan akhirnya ikut mati. Tapi tidak, karena yang ada bunga itu masih tetap hidup dan akhirnya memikat seekor serangga untuk ia ajak ke dalam sebuah mimpi buruk.

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Malam yang hening.

Bulan juga bersinar dengan sangat terang.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang hingga membuat sehelai daun kering terbang dan melewati sebuah sungai. Aliran airnya cukup deras. Bebatuan juga terlihat dari tepi.

Hei.. Ada ikan nya juga disana. Mereka terlihat melompat-lompat, dihadapan seekor kelinci liar yang tengah tertidur dengan kelompokya dibawah sebuah lubang pohon.

Suasana yang damai, sangat hening dan menenangkan jiwa.

Tik tik tik.

Detik jam mulai ia dengarkan. Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 23:36. Mendongak ke atas ia dapat melihat jika bulan mulai tertutup sebuah awan hitam.

Oh.. Ada sebuah tebing yang menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin jika ia naik ke atas dirinya akan menemukan pemandangan yang lain. Mungkin sedikit foto-foto akan menyenangkan. Berhubung dia sudah bosan melihat video di handphonenya untuk yang ke-se-ki-an ka-li-nya karena dilihat berkali-kali.

Oh ayolah.. Kenapa dia harus dapat video ini juga?

Dirinya kan jadi ketagihan ingin melihat terus. Ketagihan juga untuk membuat perutnya mulas dan sakit tiap kali membayangkan adegan di video tersebut.

Tap tap tap.

Ia kini sampai. Kalau dilihat, mungkin tinggi tebing ini sekitar sembilan meter dari bawah ke atas. Cukup melelahkan untuk sampai ke atas tapi tidak ia hiraukan karena kini ia dapat melihat pemandangan yang cukup indah.

"Hosh."

Ia mulai menghela napas. Perlahan iapun mulai melepas kacamata yang tadinya ia kenakan. Rambutnya yang disisir rapi kebelakang mulai sedikit kusut karena angin terus berhembus ke arahnya.

Dingin.

Dia mulai kedinginan.

Tap.

Dia sampai dibibir jurang.

Ia mulai tersenyum penuh arti. Namun..

Tes.

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja mengenai handphone yang sedari tadi ia genggam di bawah dagunya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya—

Wush!

CRASH! I

apun menjatuhkan diri dari tebing tersebut. Darah mulai mengalir dan beberapa hewan malam mulai terbangun karena kaget. Sebagian ada yang berlari menjauh dan sebagian lagi ada yang mendekat ke arah dirinya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Perlahan bulan mulai menampakan dirinya kembali tepat ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00:04.

Masih hening yang menyelimuti sampai tubuh tak bernyawanya ditarik oleh seseorang dan darahnya ditimbun oleh belasan ember berisi tanah. Ia mulai menginjak permukaan tanah tersebut menebar sesuatu lalu menyiram air disana.

Jam berganti jam dan hari berganti hari kini permukaan tanah tersebut memunculkan beberapa tunas kecil. Warnanya masih hijau muda dan ketika pagi datang embun pun mulai menyelimuti seluruh permukaan tunas tersebut.

.

.

.

xxx

.

.

.

"Victor.. Aku tahu.. Kau sangat terkenal dan pasti sudah punya pacar. Tapi— aku hanya ingin bilang. Aku—. Aku mencintaimu Victor! Kumohon! Jadilah pacarku!"

Hening.

Dan pemuda yang barusan di panggil Victor tersebut mulai tersenyum dihadapan gadis manis yang barusan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Maaf." Victor mulai membuka suara. Gadis didepannya langsung merunduk seketika. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Bagaimana ya. Aku kurang tertarik pada seorang wanita. Karena hatiku sudah tertarik pada seorang pria erotis yang menjadi sampul di majalah ini hehehe."

Hening dan angin mulai berhembus dengan perlahan hingga menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat gadis tersebut.

"Oh.. Eros ya? Aku tahu dia. Dan— aku juga menyukainya. Hehehe.. Tapi rasa yang Victor berikan untuknya hanya sebatas suka dan kagum kan? Belum tentu dia menyukaimu, Victor! Eros itu—

"Aku juga belum tentu menyukaimu." Potong Victor dingin. Gadis di depannya perlahan mulai gemetar dan kejadian selanjutnya iapun kabur dan meninggalkan Victor seorang diri.

Hening mulai terjadi, sampai suara getaran dari sebuah handphone menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Dddrr ddrrrtt ddrrtt!

Victor mengangkat panggilan di selulernya dan disana ia dapat mendengar jika seorang pria narsis mulai tertawa sebelum akhirnya bicara.

/"Hahaha! Victor, ayo kita ke klub malam aku tadi baru saja menang taruhan."/

"Tidak. Aku tidak ikut." Jawab Victor santai.

/"Hah? Kenapa? Padahal semua teman-teman kita ikut, benarkan, Emil?"/

/"Benar! Ayolah Victor, ikut saja. Siapa tahu kau tergoda oleh seorang pria cantik atau apapun itu menyangkut kesukaanmu."/

"..."

/"Okay, Victor. Kau tidak perlu memutuskan sekarang. Kami berangkat nanti tengah malam kalau kau ikut datanglah ketempat biasa kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena tidak mengikuti ajakanku. Okay sampai jumpa."/

Nit nit nit.

Panggilan terputus dan perlahan Victor pun mulai melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Pukul 13:11. Dan itu artinya masih lama. Victor mulai melangkahkan kakinya bahkan iapun kembali memasukan majalah yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

Majalah dari negara China? Apa Victor bisa berbahasa China? Oh.. Mungkin saja bisa berhubung dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa paling pintar di tempatnya.

Sore pun tiba. Victor berjalan sendiri melewati aliran sungai.

Tap.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan mendudukkan diri disana tepat didekat sebuah pohon becil yang masih dapat ia gunakan untuk bersandar.

Rerumputannya.. Victor tidak bisa berhenti mengelus mereka. Tanahnya juga. Pohonnya. Victor terus mengelus mereka sembari melihat aliran air sungai yang sangat tenang.

TUUUTT!

Dan diseberang sungai pun ia dapat melihat sebuah kereta api yang melintas dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Jaraknya cukup jauh namun suara dari kereta tersebut sampai terdengar ke tempatnya. Victor kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. Ia mulai mengeluarkan majalahnya kembali dan melihat gambaran dari pemuda berpakaian hitam pekat tersebut. Victor mulai tersenyum mengagumi betapa cantik pemuda bersurai gagak tersebut ketika melihat ke arah kamera. Semua gaya yang ditunjukannya adalah gaya paling menggoda bahkan beberapa model yang ikut berpoto bersamanya kalah saing walaupun gadis-gadis tersebut berwajah cantik dengan pakaian mini yang mereka kenakan.

Victor mulai terkekeh sampai iapun mengingat wajah seorang pemuda berkacamata yang pernah ia intip dari sebuah toko karena melihatnya kehujanan. Pemuda tersebut mulai merapihkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, menariknya kebelakang dan melepas kacamatanya yang buram karena air. Seketika Victor pun langsung terbelalak kaget dengan wajah bersemu merah. Mungkinkah.. Dia Eros yang Victor sukai oh.. Tapi kagumi— bukan! bukan! Tapi Eros yang ia cintai?

Semoga saja demikian. Memikirkannya saja membuat Victor kembali merona. Eros.. Hah~

"Andai aku mengenalmu dari dulu. Aku tidak menyangka jika kita ternyata satu Kampus di Jepang walau pun pada kenyataannya kita berbeda jurusan. Aku bahkan baru sadar beberapa dua minggu setelahnya."

Hening dan perlahan senyuman Victor pun kini menghilang. Pandangan matanya nampak sayu dan tangannya mulai meremas rerumputan di tangannya dengan erat. Victor juga ingat sesuatu. Beberapa hari yang lalu— bukan-bukan! Tapi seminggu yang lalu dirinya sering melihat pemuda tersebut duduk di tempat ini ketika malam datang. Dia melamun dan termenung namun masih dengan senyuman manis yang ia pamerkan. Victor jatuh cinta pada senyumannya. Bukan cuma senyumannya. Tapi semuanya. Bahkan tempat favorit pemuda itu haruslah menjadi tempat favoritnya juga.

Ya.

Disini.

Di atas bukit yang bibawahnya mengalir aliran air sungai. Victor juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa dia akan setia dan mulai mencari tahu tentang pemuda tersebut. Mau itu nama, latar belakang bahkan tempat tinggalnya.

Rona merah langit perlahan mulai menyebar. Victor perlahan mulai menutup kedua matanya. Angin mulai berhembus dengan perlahan dan beberapa menit kemudian langitpun kini berubah menjadi hitam. Malam telah datang.

Dan—

"Ma-maaf.. Ini sudah malam, Vic-tor?"

Victor terbangun dengan buru-buru dan orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemuda berkacamata yang menatapnya dengan malu-malu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Seketika wajah Victor pun memerah dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

"Yu-Yuri?" Ucap Victor terbata.

"Pulanglah. Apa kau mau digigit nyamuk?"

Victor mulai terkekeh dan perlahan iapun mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan benar.

"Kau juga belum pulang 'kan."

"Aku masih ingin disini. Oh iya.. Ku dengar kau mau ke klub malam? Ahh maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu yang sedang menelfon dan aku.. Aku juga tidak sengaja melihatmu yang ditembak oleh Yukina-san. Maaf ya."

Victor hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda di depannya kembali memalingkan wajahnya dengan muka memerah.

"Kau suka sekali menguping ya? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu ketika ucapan yang kau dengarkan adalah hal yang bahaya?"

Yuri ikut tersenyum. Ia mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan anggun sembari menatap aliran sungai didepannya.

"Tidak masalah. Itu 'kan salahku karena sengaja menguping. Maaf ya kalau selama ini aku sering mengupingmu."

"Tentu saja tidak, Yuri. Aku senang. Ini seakan aku sedang dibuntuti oleh orang yang aku sukai."

Hening dan Yuri pun perlahan mulai berdiri.

"Ada yang salah, Yuri?" Tanya Victor khawatir.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya merindukan kedua orang tuaku yang berada didesa. Aku sudah tiga bulan tidak mengunjungi mereka karena sibuk di Kota ini. Mungkin saat akhir pekan aku harus pulang."

"Oh.. Tentu saja."

"Terimakasih ya. Sudah menolongku. Aku sangat senang. Orang tuaku sekarang tidak terlalu khawatir karena anaknya yang lain tidak kunjung pulang. Hehehe.. Lain kali aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

"Yuri. Kau ini bicara apa. Bulankah kita teman. Teman kan harus saling tolong menolong."

"Kau benar." Balas Yuri. Ia kembali melihat ke arah aliran sungai. "Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika kedua orang tuaku menangis. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya. Sangat tidak mau."

Hening dan dinginnya malam mulai mengganggu Victor.

"Ada yang salah, Victor?" Tanya Yuri khawatir.

"Ma-maaf Yuri.. Aku tidak bawa sweater. Aku cukup kedinginan."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah lebih dulu." Ucap Yuri. Victor mulai mendongak.

"Apa tidak apa?" Tanya Victor. Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Pulanglah atau kau akan jatuh sakit."

Victor perlahan mulai berpikir sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berdiri dari acara duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, Yuri."

"Tentu. Hati-hati dijalan."

Victor tidak membalas. Ia langsung melesat begitu saja meninggalkan Yuri disana sendirian.

Ddrrt ddrrt ddrrt.

"Halo?" Sapa Victor.

/"Victor! Hah~ syukurlah kau mengangkat panggilan dariku."/

"Memangnya ada apa, Sala?"

/"Tidak.. Mike katanya kurang enak badan. Aku sepertinya tidak bisa ikut bersama teman-teman nanti. Aku harus mengurus bayi besar ini. Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi yang lain tapi mereka tidak mengangkat panggilanku bahkan Mila juga."/

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Nanti ku sampaikan pada mereka."

/"Sungguh? Terimakasih ya Victor. Bilang juga pada mereka. Jangan sampai mereka memusuhiku atau aku akan menyebarkan suatu penyakit pada mereka. Okay.. Sudah dulu ya. Mike memanggil. Sampai besok."/

"Tentu."

Nit nit nit.

Malam harinya di sebuah tempat, dengan banyaknya gadis cantik dan sexy yang tengah menari bahkan menggoda beberapa pria.

"Minum sesuka kalian! Aku yang teraktir."

"Waw! Thanks, JJ! Aku akan minum sampai tepar! Hahahaha."

"Sala dan Mike tidak datang? Victor juga ya? Eh? Chris mana? Aarrrghh! Kenapa handphone ku harus masuk ke dalam blender segala? Aku kan sedang tidak punya uang untuk beli handphone baru. Padahal— disana ada video yang pernah ku ambil."

"Sudahlah Mila. Ayo minum ini. Kau pasti akan baikan. Aku akan menelfon mereka nanti. Dan kalau soal Video aku bisa membaginya lagi denganmu. Hahahaha."

"Oh.. Baiklah. Hehehe.. Dan— terimakasih tapi.. Kau tidak usah membagi video itu, hehehe.. Oh iya. Aku penasaran dia pergi kemana? Bisa bahaya kalau dia sampai— lapor Polisi."

Hening dan mereka semua mulai melihat satu sama lain.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan selamat." Ucap JJ gugup. Ia mulai meneguk minuman keduanya ditatap Georgi yang sedari tadi menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi.

Tak lama kemudian Victor pun datang ditemani seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang langsung mendudukan diri dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Mike dan Sala tidak bisa datang katanya." Victor langsung membuka suara. Emil terbelalak kaget.

"APA?" Kenapa bisa?"

"Mike sakit. Jadi Sala merawatnya."

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus ikut merawat Mike!" Balas Emil antusias. Baru saat ia akan melangkah tiba-tiba ia tersandung kaki Mila sampai membuat pemuda tersebut tersungkur dan membuat Georgi sedikit terkekeh.

"Ehh?" Tanya Mila tidak sadar.

"Kukira kau yang tidak akan datang Victor." Bukannya membalas JJ malah mengucapkan kata-kata lain. Victor ikut mendudukan dirinya seraya menuang segelas wine.

"Sekali-kali aku harus ikut teman-temanku 'kan."

Hening dan Mila pun mulai menyimpan gelasnya yang kosong di meja. Emil sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Lalu Mila pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Berbeda dengan Georgi yang sekarang tengah memainkan handphonenya.

"Aku penasaran. Kemana perginya siswa jurusan Sastra bahasa itu?" Suasana kembali hening setelah Christophe mengatakan hal tersebut. JJ sampai terkesiap karena kaget.

"E-entahlah.. Sudahlah.. Kalian jangan membicarakan dia terus. Chris! Pesanlah minuman yang kau ingin aku yang teraktir malam ini."

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku tidak mau mabuk-mabukan malam ini. Besok aku mau ke rumah saudaraku."

"Oh.. Be-begitu ya. Nah.. Victor. Minumlah yang banyak."

"Tentu.. Tapi aku harus menemui seseorang dulu disini. Ini jadi alasanku mau menemui kalian."

JJ hanya bisa terdiam iapun kembali meminum minumannya setelah Victor berlalu dan duduk di meja lain sembari menelfon seseorang. JJ nampak sangat khawatir. Sementara itu di sebuah toilet wanita. Mila mulai keluar dari pintu toilet dan mulai bercermin setelah ia membasuh kedua tangannya.

Sekilas iapun teringat akan jeritan takut seorang pemuda dan tawa teman-temannya. Bahkan Mila pun ingat saat ia ikut tertawa dengan handphone yang tengah membuat sebuah Video dibantu temannya yang bernama Sala.

'TIDAK! Kumohon! Hen— Ahh! Tikan!'

'Mila! Ayo rekam posisi yang ini.'

'Georgi! Lupakan Anya! Ayo kemarilah dan lampiaskan kekesalanmu.'

'Menyingkir! Sekarang giliranku.'

'Kkyyyaaa! Aku tidak tahan! Hidungku mulai mimisan. Aku senang!.'

Tes.

Dan Mila pun kembali terdasar dari lamunannya ketika ia ingat air mata pemuda tersebut. Air mata yang penuh luka. Kesedihan, penderitaan dan rasa ingin dikasihani.

'Ku-mohon.. Hiks.. Hen-tikan.'

Bahkan Mila ingat kejadian tadi sore saat ia selesai menonton Video yang ia rekam seminggu yang lalu dan berakhir dengan dirinya melempar handhone tersebut ke dalam blender yang tengah menyala karena ketakutan.

Video itu— tidak bisa dihapus dan terus berputar layaknya pemutar film usang!

Bulu roma Mila perlahan mulai berdiri. Oh.. Mungkin karena suhu AC. Mila tidak terlalu peduli. Ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya prustasi.

"Aku harusnya tidak merekam kejadian itu." Sudah terlambat. Mila sudah merekamnya. Tapi beruntung 'kan. Handphonenya sekarang sudah rusak dan tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Bahkan ia langsung membuang serpihan handpnone tersebut di tong sampah luar rumahnya dan tak lupa juga beserta blendernya yang mendadak rusak.

Mila perlahan kembali tersenyum.

"Tenanglah Mila. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Dan setelah Mila mengatakan hal tersbut. Iapun bergegas membuka pintu di depannya.

Kriet.

Krek.

Sedikit memicing Mila pun penasaran dengan apa yang barusan ia injak. Mila mulai menurunkan pandangannya.

Deg!

Dan itu— adalah serpihan handphonenya. Mila sampai mundur kebelakang karena kaget bahkan iapun tidak sengaja menyenggol sebotol sabun lantai sampai jatuh dan tumpah kemana-mana.

Bagaimana bisa? Itu lah yang dipikirkan Mila. Bahkan ia terus memundurkan langkahnya tanpa sadar pijakannya sudah ada di atas sabun cair tersebut. Dan kejadian selanjutnya—

Sret!

BRUK!

Mila pun tergelincir dan berakhir dengan kepalanya terbentur knop pintu yang langsung merobek bagian kulit kepalanya. Mila tak sadarkan diri sampai seorang wanita datang dan menjerit karena kaget dengan kejadian didepannya.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

PRANG! "AKU TAKUT, SALA! Hiks."

"Mila tenang! Aku ada disini bersamamu."

Suasana yang gaduh dan Mila yang terus-terusan berteriak histeris dihadapan seluruh teman-temannya yang mulai menatap bingung. Ia kini dirawat di sebuah kamar Rumah sakit setelah kemarin malam mengalami kecelakaan.

"Aku.. Aku takut.. Dia.. Dia pasti sangat marah pada kita."

"Mila tenanglah. Kita sedang mencari pemuda itu. Tapi sialnya tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Pokonya temukan dia, Emil! Aku takut.. Bagaimana kalau dia membunuhku nanti? Atau.. Dia melapor ke Polisi? atau yang lebih buruk dia—

"MILA!" JJ mulai membentak emosi. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Te-tenanglah. Aku sedang berusaha mencari anak itu dan kalau aku menemukannya ak-aku akan membunuhnya agar dia tidak buka mulut tapi kalau pun dia mau melapor ke Polisi kita bisa memberikan kesaksian lain. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau dia sendiri yang menggoda kita semua? Dia itu seorang pelacur." Seseorang mulai memicingkan kedua matanya. "Aku yakin itu."

"Tapi tetap saja.. Hiks.. Bagaimana serpihan handphone itu bisa ada di sana padahal aku membuangnya di luar rumahku."

"Mungkin dia memungutnya untuk menakut-nakutimu, Mila."

Kini Georgi yang bicara. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat tenang ke arah layar handphonenya.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkannya di kolam pribadiku. Beberapa hari lalu dia juga menerorku." Kini Christophe yang bicara. Giginya mulai menggertak kesal.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Mike.

"Saat aku bersantai di kolamku. Aku meminum es lemonku dengan tenang disana. Sampai tiba-tiba aku didorong oleh seseorang. Belum sempat aku protes tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menekan kepalaku sampai dibawah volume air. Aku kaget. Aku hampir kehilangan napas disana. Tapi untungnya Victor datang dan menyelamatkanku. Dia bertanya 'kau kenapa, Criss?' dan aku hanya bilang jika 'tadi ada orang yang menjahiliku.' Ya. Aku menemukan sesuatu didekat kolamku. Sebuah handphone dengan Casing biru dan bergambar poodle. Dia meninggalkannya disana. Dan aku tahu itu milik siapa. Dia berminat balas dendam padaku karena menahan kedua tangannya agar dia tidak bisa bergerak saat itu. Dan mungkin dia juga kesal karena ingat jika aku adalah orang yang sama yang membagi video pemerkosaan itu padanya."

Hening kembali terjadi semantara JJ makin berkeringat dingin bahkan tak lama kemudian Victor datang dari balik pintu karena datang terlambat.

"Maaf semuanya tadi aku—

"Aku mau cari minuman dulu." Dan akhirnya JJ pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut dilihat Victor dengan ekor mataya. Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sibuk melihat tingkah-laku JJ yang sedikit aneh.

Slam.

JJ terdiam cukup lama di dekat pintu ruangan Mila.

Crash.

Bahkan JJ terdiam cukup lama di depan mesin penjual otomatis. JJ mulai mendudukan dirinya bahkan ia mulai membuka isi folder handphonenya dimana sebuah video dengan durasi hampir tiga puluh lima menit berada disana. Bahkan gambar pertama di video itu adalah gambar seorang pemuda cantik yang tengah menangis dengan tubuh telanjang dan kedua tangan yang ditahan oleh salah satu temannya.

Klik.

Video diputar.

JJ membuat sebuah catatan kriminal.

Tidak! Bukan dia! Tapi mereka! Tapi JJ tidak merasa ini semua adalah salahnya. Pemuda itu sendiri yang menggoda mereka hari minggu lalu sampai akhirnya JJ dan semua teman-temannya tergoda dan berniat menyusun rencana untuk menangkap pemuda tersebut.

Ya. Mereka mendapatkannya tentunya dengan bantuan Sala yang pura-pura terkilir dan akhirnya ditolong pemuda tersebut sampai ke sebuah bangunan kosong. Dan kejadian selanjutnya, mereka— memperkosa si pemuda tersebut.

JJ mulai meremas kepalanya prustasi. Ingat dengan cerita Mila dan Christophe barusan.

Mereka diteror.

DITEROR!

Oleh pemuda tersebut.

Masih untung kalau JJ bisa menemukannya. Ya. JJ memang menemukannya. JJ melihat pemuda tersebut berjalan ke hutan sendirian. Niatnya JJ ingin mengancam pemuda tersebut agar tidak buka mulut tapi semua ancamannya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia karena JJ melihat pemuda tersebut sudah ada di tepi jurang dan akhirnya menjatuhkan diri dari sana. JJ ketakutan. Ia sampai terjungkal karena kaget dan untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda tersebut JJ mulai berjalan mendekat dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Terlambat.

Pemuda cantik itu sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

JJ masih meremas kepalanya prustasi. Bagaimana jika dia juga balas dendam pada dirinya?

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mati. JJ tahu dialah yang punya otak dalam kasus pemerkosaan itu. Tapi JJ juga sudah bilang. Pemuda itu juga bersalah karena telah menggoda mereka sampai akhirnya berencana memakai tubuh pemuda tersebut secara bergilir. Kalau sampai JJ tertangkap?

Tentu saja, JJ akan malu seumur hidup terutama dihadapan gadisnya yang sangat cantik. Isabella pasti akan menganggap jijik padanya dan orang tuanya pasti akan sangat kecewa dan membencinya. Kini JJ bimbang. Air matanya tiba-tiba menggenang. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar hebat sampai Victor datang dan menepuk pundaknya dengan perlahan.

JJ tersentak kaget.

"Oh.. H-hai Victor."

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Victor penasaran. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Oh iya, Victor. Apa kau.. Merasa sering diganggu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Contohnya?" Tanya Victor bingung.

"... Ti-tidak.. Aku baru ingat jika kau tidak ikut kegiatan kami minggu lalu. Hehehe.. Bodohnya aku."

Victor mulai menaikan alisnya bingung dan perlahan iapun berjalan dan memasukan koin ke mesin penjual otomatis. JJ mengikuti arah jalan pemuda platinum tersebut sampai akhirnya ia duduk di sebelah JJ lagi.

"Maaf kalau aku jarang ikut kemanapun kalian pergi. Aku selalu merasa kegiatan kita tidak ada gunanya." Ucap Victor seraya meminum minumannya. Berbeda dengan JJ yang masih duduk dengan sekaleng minuman soda yang tergeletak begitu saja di sebelahnya.

"Iya.. Kau benar, Victor."

"... Oh iya.. Aku harus ke toko buku. aku mau membeli sesuatu disana. Sampai jumpa."

Dan setelah itu, Victor pun kembali melangkah dibalas JJ dengan suara yang cukup lemas.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"Tentu."

JJ kembali terdiam dan tanpa sadar Video yang ia putar sudah berhenti beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tunggu, apa Victor melihatnya? Dan kejadian selanjutnya JJ pun membelalakkan kedua matanya karena kaget.

Deg!

Ini.. Bisa gawat.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Sore kembali datang dan Victor kembali duduk di tempatnya yang kemarin sembari bersandar dan mengelus permukaan pohon. Victor sedikit melamun.

"Ehh? Bukannya itu, Victor?" Bahkan seorang remaja manis berkulis eksotis mulai menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ini kesempatannya untuk bertanya.

"Victor!" Dan akhirnya pemuda tersebut mulai memanggil.

Victor sampai clingak-clinguk karena penasaran dari mana asal suara tersebut.

"Disini." Ucap remaja tersebut. Ia mulai berjalan dan mendudukan diri di dekat Victor.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Victor bingung.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku Pichit. Aku temannya Yuri Katsuki. Kau ingat.?"

Victor mulai menggali ingatannya. Pichit? Pichit pichit— Oh.. Dan sekarang Victor pun mulai mengangguk paham.

"Iya.. Aku ingat. Kau adalah orang yang pernah jalan dengan Yuri di kedai makanan minggu lalu. Eh.. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Victor memastikan. Kadang walaupun pintar Victor itu super duper pelupa berat.

"Hahaha.. Yap. Memang benar. Aku adalah orang yang jalan dengan Yuri minggu kemarin. Aku ingin menteraktirnya Katsudon yang ia suka dengan uang yang ku dapat dari hasil perja paruh waktu ku di Toko milik Kakek dan Nenekku."

"Begitu ya."

"Aku mau tanya." Langsung ke pokok pembicaraan ternyata. Victor jadi penasaran.

"Silakan."

"Yuri.. Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Aku selalu datang ke apartemenya tiap hari untuk sarapan. Kau tahu? makanan yang ia buat selalu enak makanya aku selalu menganggunya setiap pagi untuk ia buatkan sesuatu. Dia juga memelihara seekor hamster sama sepertiku. Dia teman yang baik walau seharusnya aku lebih menghormatinya karena dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Oh iya.. Aku juga baru mengenalnya selama satu bulan lebih. Tapi.. Sudah lima hari ini dia tidak pulang kerumah. Dan kemarin saat aku ke apartemen Yuri dan mengintipnya dari sebuah jendela— hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah hamsternya yang mati. Aku yakin. Yuri pasti tidak pulang selama hampir lima hari ini."

Tes.

"Hiks."

Victor terbelalak kaget. Ketika ia melihat remaja berseragam Sekolah tersebut mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku merindukannya. Dan.. Hiks.. Aku sudah menanyakan keberadaan Yuri pada siapa saja tapi mereka tidak ada yang tahu. Sampai.. Hiks.. Orang terakhir yang ingin kutanyai adalah kau."

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Victor penasaran.

"Karena Yuri menyukaimu."

Victor membelalakan kedua matanya sedangkan Pichit mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Hehehe.. Lucu sekali kalau mendengar curhatan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sayangnya Yuri terlalu takut menyatakan rasa sukanya padamu. Katanya Victor itu selalu menolak perasan wanita bahkan pria yang menyatakan rasa cinta padanya. Dia sering sekali membuntutimu."

"..."

"Jadi.. Hiks... Apa kau tahu dimana Yuri?" Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan Yuri. Aku akan bilang padanya untuk segera pulang."

"Jadi kau sering bertemu dengan Yuri?" Tanya Pichit senang. Victor mulai menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Sungguh? Diamana?"

"Disini.. Aku.. Sering bertemu dengannya disini jika aku tiba-tiba ketiduran."

Pichit mulai menatap bingung ke arah Victor. Ia mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sungai yang mengalir di depannya. Pichit ikut melihat.

"Victor?" Panggil Pichit. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Victor masih asik melamun.

"Victor." Dan akhirnya Victor tersadar dari lamunannya.

"I-iya."

"Aku pamit pulang sekarang. Langitnya mulai berubah gelap dan— ku pegang janjimu. Nanti.. Kalau kau bertemu dengan Yuri tolong bilang padanya untuk segera menghubungiku. No nya tidak aktif selama tiga hari yang lalu."

"Tentu.. Akan ku sampaikan." Balas Victor. Pichit mulai berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa." Dan setelah itu Pichit pun berlari meninggalkan Victor yang masih duduk.

Perlahan iapun kembali bersandar sembari mengelus permukaan pohon dibelakangnya— kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika rona merah perlahan menjadi hitam.

"Yuri.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau menyukaiku?"

"Pichit keterlaluan ya?. Aku 'kan jadi malu."

Terbelalak kaget Victor pun sampai melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya terguling hingga ke bawah. Sementara pemuda yang tadi bicara di belakang telinganya mulai terkekeh dan akhirnya mendudukan diri setelah Victor mengeluh karena pusing tujuh keliling.

"Yuri! Jangan mengagetkanku. Tidak bisa ya kau datang dengan lembut. Kalau aku tercebur ke sungai bagaimana?" Kesal Victor jelas saja. Tapi ia mengatakan kekesalannya seraya cemberut hingga membuat pemuda di atasnya makin tertawa. Victor jadi ingin tersenyum.

"Hahaha.. Maaf maaf. Habisnya kau melamun terus dari tadi. Lagi pula air di sungai itu sangat dangkal jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Victor. Dan kau jangan melamun lagi ya."

"Aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya berpikir." Balas Victor. Tidak terima dirinya dibilang melamun terus.

"Hahaha.." Victor kembali naik ke atas dan akhirnya mendudukan diri di tempatnya semula.

"Tadi Pichit datang menemuiku. Dia bertanya tentang keberadaanmu."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Selain si pemuda yang mulai memainkan setangkai bunga berwarna pink di sebelah tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya, Yuri?"

"Tidak. Maksudku tentu.. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Victor mulai bertanya dan dia juga baru sadar jika disebelah Yuri terdapat kandang kecil berisi hamster putih yang tengah bermain dan berguling-guling.

"Aku punya hamster putih yang gemuk. Dia masih hidup walau sekarat. Diurus, di beri makan dan di beri vitamin pasti dia akan kembali sehat. Aku ingin memberikannya pada Pichit. Kau mau kan menyerahkannya?"

"Oh.. Tentu Yuri. Kalau kau memang mau aku melakukannya aku dengan senang hati akan menolongmu."

"Terimakasih. Nah ini hamsternya."

Victor menerima kandang kecil yang diberikan Yuri barusan. Victor terkagum. Hamster yang sangat lucu.

"Dia gemuk ya. Makannya pasti banyak."

"Hehehe.. Begitulah." Bals Yuri. Ia mulai menyesap aroma bunga yang sedari tadi ia genggam. "Dulu aku juga gemuk tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena saudaraku selalu menyuruhku olah raga naik dan turun tangga sebanyak lima puluh kali tiap pagi."

"Jahatnya." Ucap Victor sedih.

"Hehehe.. Tapi kan itu dulu. Saat aku masih gemuk. Sekarang kan aku tidak gemuk. Jadi aku melewati tangga hanya dua atau tiga kali dalam sehari."

"Benar juga ya. Yuri—

Menghilang lagi. Dan Victor pun terdiam di tempatnya kembali karena tidak mendapati pemuda tersebut ada di sebelahnya. Victor mulai merundukan kepalanya.

"Andai saja waktu dapat di putar. Sayangnya tidak bisa."

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sebuah Toko hewan peliharaan.

"Ini dari Yuri?" Tanya Pichit senang.

Ia mulai merundukan kepalanya dengan tangan memeluk kandang hamster berisi hamster putih yang gemuk. Hamster tersebut terus berlarian dan berakhir dengan menggigit beberapa biji bunga matahari.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya hamster Yuri sudah—

"Tentu saja belum. Yuri bilang dia baru saja mengurus hamsternya yang sekarat. Lihat? Dia sudah kembali sehat bukan?."

"Benar juga." Balas Pichit senang.

"Oh iya.. Yuri bilang berhentilah menengok apartemennya. Kau tahu Yuri merasa kau tertular kebiasaan menguntitnya. Dia janji akan segera menemuimu. Dia masih sedikit sibuk."

"Sungguh? Eh.. Apa?" Balas Pichit dengan wajah memerah. Ia sangat malu.

"Hahaha.. Oh iya. Aku harus segera berangkat. Aku tidak mau sampai harus kesiangan. Oh iya, selamat bekerja ya, Pichit."

"Kau juga Victor. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Tentu." Victor mulai berlalu. Pichit masih melambaikan tangannya sampai.. Pichit kembali tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Tck! Aku lupa menanyakan keberadaan Yuri! Dan— apa yang dia sibukkan."

Dan akhirnya Pichit pun hanya bisa terduduk lesu sembari menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan hamster putih tersebut.

Victor masih tetap berjalan.

.

Memperhatikan wanita yang tengah menerangkan apapun isi dalam buku di genggamannya.

.

Melihat kegiatan yang tidak terlalu ia sukai.

.

Berkumpul dengan orang lain ketika mengerjakan tugas.

.

Bahkan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang kurang kerjaan— menurutnya.

"Kocok kartunya, Emil!" Perintah Mike pada pemuda di depannya. Mike masih tersenyum lebar dengan Sala yang menempel pada kembarannya tersebut.

"Mila sudah pulang belum?" Christophe mulai bertanya dan Georgi mulai membalasnya setelah satu menit berlalu.

"Sudah. Dia sudah pulang dari kemarin."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk, Mila." Sala mulai memberi usul disetujui JJ yang mulai melempar kartu.

"Aku memang! Ya! Ayo kita ke rumah Mila dan memberi hadiah padanya berupa sarung tinju."

"JJ. Kau ini jangan menyamakan Mila dengan pria walaupun tenanga Mila itu seperti Hercules." Ucap Sala. Ia mulai menyimpan kartunya.

"Hahaha.. Kalau begitu aku akan memberi Mila sebuah sarung tangan pink dengan gambar bunga dan pernak-pernik yang indah."

"Dan itu terlalu kewanitaan. Jelek sekali selera mu itu, JJ." Ledek Emil. Ia mulai membuang kartunya karena kalah. Untunglah permainan sekarang tidak mengunakan uang. Dompetnya masih selamat. Syukurlah.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku akan memberi hadiah berupa dua buah celana dalam."

"Tck." Dan Christpohe hanya bisa berdecak kesal sembari memainkan handphonenya.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Aku sudah siap." Ucap Sala. Ia sudah berlari lebih dulu ke luar.

"Sala~ tunggu aku." Rengek Mike.

"Hwwaa! Mike~ aku ikuuttt!" Dan disusul Emil yang berlari dengan kencang diikuti Georgi dari belakang.

"Christophe, Victor. Ayo berangkat." Ajak JJ. "Aku mau mencoba motor baruku."

Victor dan Chris mulai mengangguk tidak peduli dengan JJ yang mau pamer motor atau apapun itu.

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Sala.. Jangan berlarian di sini!" Ucap Mike khawatir. Tapi Sala tidak mau dengar sampai akhirnya ia tersandung karpet dan akhirnya jatuh dilantai.

Bruk!

"SALA!" Panggil Mike khawatir. "Apa kakimu baik-baik saja? Tidak terkilir 'kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Shh.. Hanya lecet dan aku tidak terkilir. Sudahlah.. Aku ingin bertemu Mila."

"Oh.. Aku bantu." Ucap Mike yang mulai memapah kembarannya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil mulai melaju diikuti sebuah motor yang ternyata mulai melesat mendahului mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Mila ada di kamarnya. Ia mulai melihat taman bunga dibawahnya. Bunga yang cantik dan warnanya merah pekat.

Rose.

Namanya juga cantik dan Mila selalu mengagumi bunga-bunga tersebut. Bahkan ia dapat melihat jika dibawah tengah berdiri Ibunya yang tengah memetik beberapa daun layu yang menghalangi keindahan bunga hidup tersebut sampai suara mobil mulai terdengar dan berhenti di depan gerbang. Ibunya bergegas masuk bahkan wanita tersebut mulai memanggil nama dirinya.

"Mila? Teman-temanmu datang." Tidak ada jawaban selain tangannya yang mulai menggenggam pegangan jendela dengan sangat erat. Ia terlihat ketakutan tapi juga merasa bersalah. Sudah seharian ini Mila bermimpi buruk berpimpi tentang pemuda itu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dia selalu datang dalam mimpinya?

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf.." Dan Mila pun terus merapalkan kata tersebut seakan itu adalah sebuah manta. Mila kini sudah berdiri di atas jendelanya dan tak lama kemudian.

"Mila~ kami datang berkun—

Ucapan Sala terpotong. Matanya terbelak kaget begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"MILA!" Panggil Georgi kaget.

"Mila! Turun dari sana!" Kini Christophe yang memerintah. Tapi Mila tidak mau dengar bahkan saat sang Ibu datang dan terkaget karena melihat putrinya ada di atas jendela.

"Mila anakku!"

"Hiks." Mila mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dihadapan semua teman-temannya.

"Tidak Mila! Hiks.. Jangan lakukan itu." Rengek Sala tidak terima. Ia ingin mendekat tapi ditahan oleh Mike karena melihat Mila makin mundur ketika seseorang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Maaf." Kata-kata itu lagi. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup hiks.. Dia menghantui pikiranku. Dia dendam padaku yang merekam penderitaannya."

"Mila.. Kau ini bicara apa, Nak?" Sang Ibu kembali bertanya Mila jadi gelagapan sementara pemuda di belakang Emil mulai metap kesal ke arah Mila. Mila yang ketakutan makin memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia sangat ketakutan ketika melihat pemuda tersebut makin memicingkan matanya. Giginya menggertak dan ketika dia akan mendekat—

Sret! Mila pun terpeleset.

"MILA!" Teriak semua orang di sana. Mila terjatuh dan berakhir dengan suara guci yang pecah karena tertindih tubuh gadis tersebut.

Darah mulai mengalir dan salah satu pecahan guci tersebut sudah menusuk punggungnya dari belakang. Mila masih terbelalak. Mulutnya mulai bergetar dengan darah tersembur dari sana dan kata terakhir yang ia katakan adalah.

"Ma— af."

Napas Mila berakhir dan Ibu dari Mila mulai menjerit sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri diikuti Sala setelahnya.

.

.

Hapus!

Hapus!

Hapus!

Hapus!

Dan HAPUS!

"Kalian menghapus apa?" Victor mulai bertanya bingung ketika dilihatnya semua temannya menghapus sesuatu di folder video.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Benar 'kan Mike?" Mike tidak menjawab pertanyaan Emil. Ia mulai menyimpan handphonenya berserta handphone milik Sala disebuah meja. Emil kembali terdiam.

"Chris? Apa yang kau hapus?" Kini Victor mulai bertanya ke arah sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Hanya— sebuah Video yang tidak penting." Balas Christophe. Ia mulai membuka akun sosial medianya bahkan ia mulai membelakangi Victor.

JJ mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman ayo kita ketempat Mila. Dia tidak akan berangkat ke Russia untuk tidur dengan tenang sebelum kita menemuinya."

"Kau benar." Ucap Emil.

"Sudahlah Georgi. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak sedih jika teman yang sering menolongmu meninggal. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali."

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu, kawan. Tapi Mila akan sedih jika dia tahu kau menangis seperti perempuan." Ledek Emil yang malah membuat Gerogi serasa ingin menendangnya.

"DIAM SIALAN!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak JJ namun Mike tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak ikut. Aku mau menemani Sala dirumah."

"Kami mengerti." Ucap Christophe. Dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi dari rumah Mike menaiki kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

Mike masih mengintip dari jendela sampai jeritan Sala terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu.

"SALA!" Panggil Mike khawatir.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Sala sangat gelisah. Ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Tangannya mencengkram sepray dengan kasar dan sekilas ingatan terlintas dibenaknya. Tentang ia yang pura-pura terkilir dan minta bantuan pada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tengah memperhatikan seseorang.

Sala digendong dan Sala hanya bisa tersenyum walau dalam hatinya ia merutuki apapun yang ia lakukan. Bahkan sesampainya dirumah kosong pemuda tersebut masih memperlakukan Sala layaknya benda pecah belah. Ia menurunkan dirinya dengan sangat hati-hati bahkan pemuda tersebut masih bertanya bagaimana keadaan kakinya.

'Aku.. Baik-baik saja.' Sala mulai membuka suara. Senyuman kaku mulai ia tunjukan. Persetan dengan perasaan pemuda tersebut yang penting ia bisa memuaskan hasratnya melihat adegan mesum seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Persetan juga dengan status ke Fujoshian yang ia sandang di Negara tersebut. Kalau ada gadis berkegemaran sama dengannya dan ada di posisinya seperti sekarang ini. Pasti gadis tersebut akan mengambil jalan pikiran yang sama sepertinya. Ya. Tentu saja.

'Terimakasih.' Dan Sala pun kembali tersenyum tanpa peduli Emil dan Mila sudah ada dibelakang pemuda tersebut untuk siap memukul.

'Sama-sama kalau begitu aku—

BUGH!

Dan pemuda tersebut jatuh menghantam lantai dibawahnya dengan cukup keras.

.

.

.

Sala membuka kedua matanya dengan gelisah dan orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Mike yang masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"SALA!"

"Hiks. Mike! Aku takut." Rengek Sala. Ia mulai memeluk kembarannya dengan sangat erat.

"Tenanglah. Ada aku disini. Lagi pula JJ masih mencari keberadaan anak itu. Kau tenang saja."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia melapor ke Polisi? Kau, aku, JJ, Chris, Emil, Georgi dan Mila akan dipenjara karena kasus ini—

"Sala!" Potong Mike. Sala mulai terdiam.

"Kau ingat? Mila.. Sudah meninggal. Dia— sudah dibawa ke Russia setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan ucapan Mike yang terakhir membuat Sala menjerit sejejadinya.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Victor kembali duduk di tempat biasa. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon dengan pandangan yang entah terarah kemana.

Bahkan sepertinya gemerlap cahaya Kota di malam hari ini tidak membuat hatinya tersentuh barang sedikitpun. Angin mulai berhembus dan Victor cukup merasa kedinginan.

"Sengaja, atau lupa membawa sweater?" Victor mulai menoleh. Hatinya mulai berbunga senang ketika melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tengah duduk disebelahnya

"Yuri?" Ucap Victor. Ia mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan benar.

"Kau tahu. Aku suka sekali pemandangan disini ketika malam hari. Hatiku terasa sangat tenang ketika melihat cahaya bagai bintang yang menghiasi Kota didepanku. Langitnya juga indah. Karena disini minim cahaya. Aku sering duduk disini ketika malam tiba setiap hari saat aku pertama kali sampai di kota ini."

Victor hanya bisa terdiam sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Yuri yang masih tersenyum dengan pandangan terarah ke depan.

Wajah Victor sampai merona merah dan dengan buru-buru iapun mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi.

"Kau suka type pasangan yang agresif ya?"

Victor dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Yuri yang masih tersenyum dan ikut mengalihkan perhatiannnya ke arah Victor.

Wajah Victor makin merona. Ia mulai merunduk malu.

"Se-sebenarnya iya."

"Begitu ya." Perlahan Yuri mulai melepas kacamata berbingkai birunya menarik rambut depannya kebelakang hingga membuat jantung Victor berdebar tak karuan.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya Yuri pun sudah mendudukan diri dipangkuan Victor.

Tak bisa bernapas. Itualah yang dirasakan Victor. Ia menjadi sangat gugup.

Ya. Yuri seperti ini yang ingin Victor lihat. Yuri yang sangat erotis dan agresif.

"Y-Yuri." Panggil Victor terbata. Tangan pemuda di atasnya mulai mengelus pipi Victor dengan perlahan hingga membuat wajahnya makin merona.

Yuri mulai menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual.

"Andai waktu dapat diputar. Aku pasti dapat menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, Victor."

Yuri mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Victor sampai membuat yang bersangkutan menutup matanya karena malu.

Cup.

Dan ketika kedua bibir tersebut menyatu Victor pun mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

Kosong.

Yuri sudah tidak ada disana karena sekarang ia mendapati seekor kupu-kupu hitam ternyata tengah hinggap di bibirnya.

Sedikit meregangkan badannya Victor pun akhirnya berdiri membuat kupu-kupu barusan terusik dan akhirnya terbang menjauhi dirinya. Sepertinya Victor ketiduran ditempat ini. Beruntung dompetnya masih ada berarti dia tidak dirampok.

Menyentuh bagian bibinya. Victor pun mulai tersenyum bahkan ia ingat dengan kata-kata mengenai waktu.

"Ya.. Andai saja waktu dapat diputar aku pasti dapat menyatakan perasaanku padamu lebih dulu dan mengecap jika kau hanya milikku seorang. Aku merindukanmu, Yuri." Dan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata tersebut Victor pun mulai melangkah pergi namun dengan pandangan yang sekali-kali melihat ke tempat terakhir ia duduk.

.

.

.Xxx

Tbc.

Ya.. Pada akhirnya saya membuat fic baru tanpa melanjutkan fic yang lama .

Saya menarget fic ini ada 3 chapter. Dan saya janji tiap seminggu sekali saya update biar langsung fin sekalian. Dan semoga tidak ada halangan.

Dihapter selanjutnya.

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

"JJ"

Kenapa tidak membunuh, Victor saja?"

"KAU GILA?"

"Padahal baru kemarin malam kami tertawa bersama, berenang.. Dan.. Meminum es jeruk yang kami buat sendiri. Tapi— hiks.."

"Aku mau menyerahkan diriku."

"ANAKU MICHELE!"

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Victor."

"Kalau kau tidak ikut membunuh Victor maka Victor akan melaporkan kita dan kita akan dipernjara. Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan menikahi tunanganmu!"

DUAGH!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsvety (Flowers) Chapter dua.

* * *

"Jadi JJ kenapa kau memanggil kami ke sini? Kau mau mentraktir kami lagi ya?" Emil mulai bertanya dengan pandangan fokus di buku menu.

Yap, siang ini mereka berempat sedang ada di sebuah kedai makanan sembari menunggu kedua teman mereka yang lain.

Sedangkan Georgi? Ia masih asik dengan handphonenya berbeda dengan Christophe yang sepertinya sedang asik menggoda seorang pelayan yang cantik.

Tak lama kumudian Mike dan Sala datang. Mereka pun kini mendudukan diri mereka secara berhadap-hadapan. JJ masih merundukan kepalanya.

"JJ?" Sala mulai bertanya. "Kami semua sudah berkumpul."

JJ terlonjak kaget. Ia mulai tersenyum kikuk dan mengabsen semua teman-temannya.

"Victor tidak ada 'kan?" Tanya JJ. Semua mulai menatap bingung.

"Tidak. Aku melihat Victor ada di dekat toko buah-buahan tadi." Balas Georgi. Dirinya penasaran kenapa JJ bertingkah laku aneh hari ini.

"Baguslah. Sebenarnya—

Tangan JJ mulai gemetar. Sala jadi khawatir.

"Aku— sudah menemukan anak itu."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Christophe. "Dimana dia? Aku ingin menenggelamkannya di kolam renang rumahku."

"Tenanglah Chris." Ucap Emil. Christophe masih terlihat kesal.

"Dia—

JJ masih menggantung kalimatnya membuat seluruh teman-temannya menatap penuh rasa penasaran.

"Dia.. Siswa jurusan Sastra Bahasa itu.. Se-sebenarnya sudah— me-meninggal."

Deg!

Mereka mulai terbelalak kaget bahkan Sala mulai menutup mulutnya karena nyaris berteriak.

"Dia meninggal selasa malam di hutan yang ada di belakang Sekolah Ice Castle. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya dari bukit berbatu."

"Dari mana kau tahu, JJ?" Mike mulai bertanya. Ia sekarang nampak ketakutan. Begitu juga dengan Christophe yang mulai berkeringat dingin seraya mengigit sendoknya dengan cemas.

Hari selasa? Itu artinya sudah enam hari yang lalu. Wajah Chrishtophe nampak sangat pucat sekarang.

"Kau.. Diteror sejak kapan Chris?" JJ mulai bertanya Chris sampai terlonjak kaget.

"Li-ma hari lalu. Saat rabu malam ketika Victor dan aku berenang untuk adu kecepatan di rumahku. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan kejanggalan saat itu karena seluruh pintu dirumahku masih tertutup rapat. Bahkan jendelanya juga. Jadi tidak mungkin ada penyusup yang bisa datang ke rumahku apalagi ke kolam pribadiku. Tapi.. Aku tidak memikirkannya, kau tahu? Kadang orang yang ingin membalas dendam selalu punya banyak cara."

"Kau bilang kau menemukan handphone bercasing biru bergambar poodle 'kan?" Mike kembali bertanya. Christophe mulai mengangguk.

"Iya.. Tapi handphone itu sudah mati jadi aku melemparnya ke arah tembok sampai semua partikelnya berserakan dilantai. Maid di rumahku sepertinya membuang handphone itu ke tempat sampah. Tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu. Aku sudah sangat kesal saat itu."

"Namanya Yuri Katsuki. Dia adalah Siswa pindahan sebulan yang lalu. Dia berasal dari Kota kecil di Hasetsu. Dia punya seorang saudara dan orang tua yang masih lengkap. Hanya itu yang ku tahu." JJ kembali merundukan kepalanya setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Apa kita akan di teror juga? Dan akhirnya mati seperti Mila? Dia menjatuhkan diri juga 'kan?" Tanya Georgi, JJ mulai menggebrak mejanya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Dan seluruh mata pun kini tertuju ke arah JJ. Para pelanggan di tempat makan tersebut mulai menjauh karena takut dengan tatapan mata pemuda asal Kanada tersebut.

"JJ tenang!" Bisik Sala. Ia sekarang mulai ketakutan. Air matanya menggenang.

"Aku tidak mau mati! Aku ada janji pada Isabella untuk menikahinya nanti!"

"Menikah? Kapan kau menikah JJ?"

Mereka terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Victor sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan soda di genggamannya.

"Vi-Victor. Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Chrishtophe.

"Aku mau menemui teman lamaku dan.. Jahat sekali kalian tidak mengundangku." Ucap Victor sedih. JJ jadi gelagapan walaupun ia berusaha untuk tertawa.

"Haahaha-ha.. Ma-maaf Victor. Aku hanya ingat jika.. Kau bilang kau.. Acara yang kita buat tidak— tidak ada gunanya. Hehehe."

"Masa?" Tanya Victor cemberut. "Aku tidak ingat. Memangnya mengetahui seorang teman yang akan segera menikah adalah hal yang tidak ada gunanya ya?"

JJ mulai kehilangan perkataan. Christophe mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Chris juga. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku." Rajuk Victor.

"Ma-maaf Victor. Se-sebenarnya—

"Victor!" Dan ucapan Christophe pun terpotong oleh seorang pemuda yang tengah menunggu Victor di meja lain.

"Nanti kita lanjut lagi. Leo memanggilku." Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Victor pun kembali melangkah meninggalkan JJ dan yang lainnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Apa kita harus memberi tahu Victor?" Tanya Christophe. Ia tidak mau menyembunyikan apapun dari sahabatnya tersebut. JJ masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu Chris. Tapi aku harus memberi tahumu sesuatu."

Mike dan Emil saling bertatapan.

"Victor memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian yang kita lakukan tapi— aku takut dia mengetahui rahasia kita dan berakhir dengan Victor melaporkan kita ke Polisi. Kau tahu.. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja memutar Video itu didepan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu dia sadar atau tidak sadar. Tapi karena hal itu aku jadi sering behalusinasi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak mau berususan dengan Polisi apalagi sampai dijebloskan ke penjara karena memperkosa seseorang."

Hening kembali terjadi.

"Kenapa tidak membunuh Victor saja?" Kata-kata itu, meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Georgi.

"KAU GILA?" Kini Christophe yang berteriak membuat semua pelanggan kembali menjauh dan Sala pun berinisiatif menarik Christophe dibantu Mike dan Emil. Sala kini ketakutan karena Victor mulai menatap dirinya dengan intens.

Drub!

Kini pintu tertutup setelah Mike membayar pesanan mereka barusan. Mereka kini pergi meninggalkan Victor yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dan tidak sempat mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Leo barusan walaupun itu terdengar seperti hal yang penting.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

JJ pulang dengan raut wajah sangat kusut bahkan ia pun tidak sadar jika seorang gadis mulai bersembunyi di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang ia tutupi dengan sebuah majalah. Ia mulai tersenyum penuh arti, mungkin dia mau menakut-nakuti JJ. Dan benar saja ketika, JJ membuka pintu gadis tersebut langsung melompat dan berteriak di depan JJ. Namun bukannya senang atau pun kaget JJ malah terdiam takut dengan kedua mata terbelalak karena hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah gambaran dari seorang pemuda dengan banyaknya darah melumuri seluruh mulut dan gigi taringnya, mata yang berwarna merah pekat dan tangan bercakar yang tengah menggenggam sesuatu yang tidak perlu di jelaskan. Dia menyeringai membuat JJ makin membelalakkan matanya ketakutan.

Pemuda itu..

Dia..

"JJ?" Kini gadis berambut hitam tersebut atau Isabella mulai menurunkan majalah dari wajahnya. Ia nampak sangat khawatir ketika melihat tunangannya mulai berkeringat dingin, dan ketika Isabella hendak mendekat tiba-tiba JJ berteriak dan kabur dari hadapannya.

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

"JJ!" Dan berakhir dengan JJ dikejar Isabella dari belakang. Bahkan gadis tersebut membuang majalah yang tadi ia pegang membuat majalah tersebut terlempar jauh dan menampakan judul dan nama dari si pemuda berlumur darah tersebut.

Eros on the blood.

.

.

.

JJ terus berlari bahkan ia tidak melihat jika di depannya ada sebuah pohon yang naasnya langsung ia tabrak begitu saja.

BRUK!

"JJ!" Dan berakhir dengan pemuda asal Kanada tersebut pingsan dengan kening memerah dan hidung mimisan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ketika malam di rumah Chris.

Terlihatlah jika Victor tengah berenang dan Christophe bersiap di ujung kolam dengan acang-ancang siap melompat.

Dan ketika Victor sampai, tiba lah giliran Chris untuk berenang dengan kecepatan penuh.

BYUR!

Victor mulai keluar dari air dan mulai mendudukan diri seraya memeriksa handphonenya yang terus berkedip-kedip.

Chrishtophe mulai memeriksa stopwatchnya dan ia mulai merutuk kesal karena kalah nol koma enam detik dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oi Victor.. Tolong rekam aku yang sedang berenang. Aku mau mengirimnya nanti."

"Oh baiklah. Akan ku siapkan handphoneku dulu."

"Bukan." Balas Christophe. "Maksudku pakai handphoneku. Letaknya ada di meja. Bersebelahan dengan punyamu tadi."

"Oh iya, aku melihatnya." Balas Victor. Ia kembali berjalan dan mengambil handphone milik Christophe dan membuka sebuah aplikasi untuk merekam. Christophe siap di tempat.

"Okay. Mulailah." Ucap Victor dan Christophe pun mulai berenang dengan sangat anggun bahkan berenang dengan sangat memalukan karena tidak sengaja merasakan gatal punggung ketika berenang. Victor sampai tertawa.

"Victor! Yang tadi tidak usah direkam." Kesal Christophe walaupun sebenarnya ia malu karena sudah ditertawakan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hahaha.. Ma-maaf maaf." Christophe mulai keluar dari kolam dan iapun memeriksa hasil dari rekamannya. Sangat jelek dan ia tidak menyukainya.

"Hapus saja." Guman Chris yang mulai menghapus Video tersebut baru saat ia hendak menyimpan Handphonenya kembali tiba-tiba Chris merasa bulu romanya mulai berdiri. Dengan cepat ia melihat layar handphonenya kembali. Membuka bagian video yang seakan ia kenal dan mulai membukanya dengan volume yang sangat kecil.

Deg!

"Kenapa Chris?" Tanya Victor penasaran. Ia kini sudah ada di kolam renang kembali.

Hening terjadi.

"Chris?" Dan Victor kembali memanggil karena penasaran. Christophe buru-buru menghapus video itu juga dan mulai berbalik menghadap sahabatnya tersebut.

"Apa? Hah? Ahahaha.. Tidak apa-apa." Balas Chris gugup.

'Aku yakin sudah menghapus video terkutuk itu, kenapa tiba-tiba ada lagi? Apa tadi Victor melihatnya?' Chris terus bergumam dalam hati. Ia mulai ketakutan bahkan sangat khawatir ketika tadi Victor memegang handphonenya.

'Kenapa tidak membunuh, Victor saja?" Dan kata-kata Georgi melintas kembali di benaknya. Chris mulai berjalan maju bersiap dengan kedua tangannya yang hendak meraih leher Victor dari belakang. Rasa gugup dan takut mulai menghatui dirinya. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir melewati pelipisnya dan akhirnya jatuh begitu saja, namun—

Tap.

"Pulanglah, Victor. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Ucap Christophe seraya menepuk pundak Victor pelan.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Victor kaget. Ia mulai membalik badannya. "Kau seperti tidak rela saja aku berenang lama-lama dikolammu."

"Bu-bukannya begitu. Hanya saja— aku ada urusan sejam lagi, begitu-lah hehehe.."

Hening dan Victor pun mulai menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Hati-hati di perjalanmu ya Chris."

"Kau juga Victor." Hening kembali terjadi dan Christophe pun kembali merenung setelah Victor kembali masuk ke dalam dengan sebuah handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Hening masih terjadi sampai tiba-tiba seseorang ada yang menghantam kepala Christophe dengan siku tangannya dan membuat Chris tercebur sampai tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama kemudian seorang maid pun datang dan mulai berteriak minta bantuan sampai membuat seluruh penghuni rumah tersebut geger luar biasa.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Chrishtophe masih memejamkan matanya. Kini dia ada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang ia alami sejam yang lalu. Bahkan tak lama kemudian seorang suster datang dan mulai menyuntikkan sesuatu di tangan Christophe. Tak lama kemudian kejang mulai terjadi. Suster tersebut sampai kaget dibuatnya ia sampai menjatuhkan alat suntik di tangannya. Ia mulai berteriak, berlari dan memanggil bantuan. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Chris pun berhenti mengejang dan dengan perlahan dadanya pun berhenti bergerak dengan napas yang sudah tak terasa.

Biiiipp..

Dan alat Electrocardiography pun kini menunjukan satu garis horizontal yang mengartikan sang pasien sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

Brak!

Pintu dibuka dan sang Dokter pun mulai mengeluh sedih. Mereka terlambat. Christophe. Pasien mereka sudah tak terselamatkan.

Ia meninggal.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

"Victor.. Victor.. Victor!" Victor terbangun dari lamunannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sembab karena terus-terusan menangis sedari tadi. Kini Victor dan semua teman-temannya ada di rumah Chris. Mereka akan memberikan salam perpisahan pagi ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu kawan." Ucap Emil bersimpati.

"Padahal baru kemarin malam kami tertawa bersama, berenang.. Dan.. Meminum es jeruk yang kami buat sendiri. Tapi— hiks.."

"Victor.. Jangan menangis. Kau membuatku sedih." Sala mulai mengelus punggung Victor namun air mata terus bercucuran dari iris samudranya yang mulai keruh karena warna merah dan air mata.

"Hiks.. Beberapa maid bilang jika Tuan mereka terpeleset saat hendak melompat ke kolamnya dan Dokter bilang jika obat yang harusnya menyembuhkan pasien mereka ternyata adalah racun. Chris pasti dibunuh. Hiks.. Siapa yang tega melakukannya? Kalian tahu sesuatu 'kan? Kenapa tidak mau memberi tahuku? Chris tidak punya musuh 'kan?"

Sala mulai terdiam. Bahkan Mike dan Georgi pun sama.

"Victor." Panggil Sala. Ia masih mengelus punggung Victor. "Kami hanya bisa berkata. Sabarkan dirimu. Oh iya. Setelah dari sini kami mau kerumah JJ katanya kemarin ia terkena kecelakaan karena tunangannya mengagetkan dia berlebihan. Kau mau ikut?"

Gelengan kepala yang diberikan.

"Kami mengerti. Kalau begitu kami pamit pergi."

"..."

Tak ada balasan bahkan setelah Sala, Mike, Emil dan Georgi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terduduk di sebuah kursi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah mobil. Sala terlihat sedang merundukan kepalanya sampai membuat Mike menatap bingung.

"Sala?"

"..." Tak ada balasan. Bahkan Emil pun jadi tidak fokus menyetir. Mike kembali memanggil.

"Sa—

"Aku mau menyerahkan diriku."

CKIT!

Mobil tiba-tiba direm mendadak sehingga membuat Emil dan Georgi melihat ke arah Sala yang rupanya masih menangis.

"Apa kau gila?" Tanya Georgi. Ia jelas sangat kaget.

"Aku tidak mau mati! Apa kalian mau mati? Seperti Mila? Atau Christophe?"

"Chris memang mati! Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hantu atau kutukan! Chris dibunuh! Kau dengar sendiri? Victor berkata begitu!" Emil mulai membalas. Sala mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pokonya aku mau menyerahkan diriku!"

"Tidak Sala! Aku tidak mau kau menyerahkan dirimu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!" Mike mulai bicara. Air matanya seakan ingin mengalir. Sala masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kalau kalian mau menunggu kematian kalian ya silakan saja. Aku pergi dari sini."

Sala mulai membuka pintu mobil disusul Mike dari belakang namun Emil dan Georgi mulai melihat satu sama lain. Mereka mulai ketakutan.

"SALA!" Mike mulai memanggil namun Sala tidak mau menendengarnya bahkan di belakang ada Emil dan Georgi yang mulai berlari dengan sepotong besi yang mereka sembunyikan di belakang tubuh mereka. Beruntung bukan? Jalanan sekarang cukup sepi.

Sala masih berlari begitu juga dengan Mike bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika sebuah mobil hitam mulai melaju dengan ugal ugalan dari belakang membuat Emil dan Georgi nyaris tertabrak.

"OI!" Kesal Emil.

Mobil tersebut terus melaju kedepan mengarah ke arah Sala dan Mike yang sontak membuat Emil kaget.

"MIKE!" Panggil Emil. Ia mulai berlari menyelamatkan pemuda tersebut meninggalkan Sala yang hendak berbelok dan akhirnya.

"EMIL!" Teriak Georgi.

CKIT!

BRUK!

Tertabrak oleh mobil ugal-ugalan tersebut.

Mike terbagun dari perlindungan Emil dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kembarannya yang berlumur darah dengan si pengendara mobil yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Mike mulai membelalakan matanya dan tak lama kemudian.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Menjerit sampai tak sadarkan diri.

Darah masih mengalir dan Sala tidak akan membuka matanya kembali.

.

.

.

Suasana berkabung kembali terjadi. Semua teman, sanak saudara dan kerabat kembali berkumpul sebelum tubuh Sala diterbangkan ke Negara asalnya kembali namun.. Mike tidak ada di tempatnya.

Sret!

Kain sudah terpasang.

Tap!

Dan kursi sudah disiapkan.

Mike mulai meneguk ludah gugup dengan air mata yang masih mengalir tanpa henti. Ia mulai menaiki kursi di depannya, mengelus kain yang sudah ia ikat sedemikian rupa lalu mengikatkan kain tersebut ke lehernya.

Satu kata yang diucapkan Mike.

"Sa-la."

Dan diakhiri dengan Mike menendang kuris di bawahnya.

Tubuh mulai mengejang. Jeritan sakit mulai terdengar. Air mata terus mengalir. Dan.. Bibir perlahan mulai berubah biru.

Mike berhenti bergerak dan iapun mulai terdiam bisu dengan mata setengah tertutup. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita datang dan iapun langsung berteriak dengan tubuh terkulai lemas.

"ANAKKU! MICHELE!" .

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Emil sangat terpukul. Ia sudah menangis di atas foto Mike selama empat jam tanpa henti membuat Georgi bersimpati tapi tak dihiraukan pemuda berjenggot tersebut.

Bahkan Victor hanya bisa mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi seraya melihat handphonenya dimana foto-foto ketika mereka tertawa bersama masih ada dan utuh.

Tawa bahagia mereka kini berganti menjadi tangis yang berduka.

JJ pun demikian. Ia hanya bisa terdiam di rumahnya. Ia tidak ikut ke rumah si kembar untuk mengucapkan salam terakhir karena terus-terusan berpikir hingga membuat kepalanya sakit.

Pertama, Mila.

Kedua, Christophe.

Ketiga, Sala.

Keempat, Mike.

Lalu yang kelima siapa? Apa mungkin dirinya? Memikirkannya saja membuat JJ takut. Ia mulai menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

"JJ?"

"Issabela?" Tanya JJ ia mulai mendongak ketika melihat gadis cantik tersebut mulai mendudukan diri di sebelahnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, JJ." Gadis tersebut, atau Isabella mulai menggenggam tangan JJ hingga membuat JJ terdiam namun dengan kepala mulai menggeleng.

"Be-belum waktunya Isabella. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kenapa-napa."

Tentu. JJ sangat mencintai gadis tersebut. Tidak mau jika tunangannya harus ikut meregang nyawa karena kesalahan yang ia buat.

"JJ. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku janji. Jadi.. Katakanlah semua masalahmu setelah kau siap." Isabella mulai beranjak pergi membuat JJ seakan tidak rela melepas tangan tunangannya tersebut. Pintu mulai tertutup dan JJ pun kembali merenung.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya JJ, Georgi dan Emil terlihat sedang bicara di sebuah gedung olahraga yang sudah kosong.

Tidak ada Victor disana padahal pemuda bersurai platinum tersebut tengah mencari mereka sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kalian mendadak ingin bertemu?" JJ mulai bertanya membuat Emil bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati pemuda asal Kanada tersebut.

"Kami mau bertanya dimana tempat kematian anak itu."

"Maksudmu Yuri?" Tanya JJ. Emil dan Georgi mulai mengangguk.

"Iya.. Mungkin.. Dengan kita minta maaf di tempat itu kita akan diampuni dan tidak akan mati konyol."

JJ mulai berpikir.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu sore ini kita berangkat."

"Iya."

Sore pun tiba. JJ dan kedua temannya terlihat mulai masuk ke sebuah hutan di belakang Sekolah Ice Castle.

Melewati ilalang yang tinggi. Semak belukar yang cukup tajam bahkan aliran sungai yang kecil sampai aliran sungai yang cukup besar.

Tap.

Kini mereka sampai tepat di depan tebing tinggi dengan penuhnya batu menghiasi tebing tersebut.

"Disana." JJ mulai menunjuk kedepan dimana beberapa kuncup tanaman kecil tumbuh diatas tanah yang sudah kering. Emil mulai mendekat seraya melihat-lihat seluruh tempat tersebut. Angin mulai berhembus dan entah kenapa membuat seluruh bulu roma mereka berdiri dengan mendadak. JJ sampai gelisah dibuatnya.

"Katsuki— Yuri. Maukah kau memaafkan kami? Kami tahu kami salah. Kami— kami sudah membuatmu menderita dan berakhir dengan kau bunuh diri. Kami mohon.. Berhentilah balas dendam. Kami janji akan menjadi pribadi yang baik. Sungguh."

Hanya angin yang berhembus. Emil sampai meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Apa itu artinya iya? Atau—

"Ini masih sore tapi kenapa suasana sudah semencekam ini?" Georgi mulai bergumam. Ia sudah tidak tenang.

"Kurasa ini tidak akan berhasil." JJ mulai membuka suara hingga membuat Emil menghentikan ucapannya. "Kau tahu.. Orang-orang di kampus belum ada yang tahu jika Katsuki sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya—

Georgi mulai menatap JJ bingung begitu juga Emil yang mulai berdiri. Mereka sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu dimana pemakaman anak itu?" Tanya Emil, JJ mulai menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

Georgi dan Emil mulai ber 'Oh' ria sebelum akhirnya tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Begitu rupanya." Ucap Emil. "Itu artinya dia masih hidup. Dia ingin balas dendam pada kita. Ingat saat Victor bilang Chris dibunuh? Pasti dia pelakunya."

"Tapi Emil. Aku sudah yakin jika anak itu meninggal. Dia tidak bergerak. Tidak bernapas. D— dan darah membanjiri sekeliling tanah itu." JJ berusaha menjelaskan dengan telunjuk mengarah pada tempat terakhir ia melihat tubuh pemuda tersebut, namun Georgi dan Emil tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Lalu mana bekas darahnya?" Tanya Emil. JJ terdiam di tempat. "Kami akan mencari anak itu. Kalau ketemu dia akan langsung kami bunuh atau— kami perkosa lagi sampai mati."

Gluk!

JJ mulai meneguk ludah takut ketika mendengar Emil mengatakan hal tersebut.

JJ ditinggalkan sendiri karena Georgi dan Emil sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Angin masih berhembus.

Riak air masih terdengar dan seseorang tak dikenal masih terduduk di atas tebing sampai akhirnya hilang begitu saja ketika JJ membalik badan.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mau keluar Kota Victor?" Emil mulai bertanya. Kini mereka ada di rumah Georgi untuk tugas mereka. Sebenarnya Tugas Emil dan Georgi. Victor hanya membantu.

"Iya. Pamanku memanggil. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Kau tahu mengkin dia mau minta saran perihal warna yang bagus untuk dekorasi rumah barunya."

"Begitu ya." Balas Emil. Ia mulai mengetik beberapa kata di layar Laptopnya.

"Iya. Oh iya. Pamanku adalah seorang Polisi."

Deg!

Mendadak Emil dan Georgi ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Be-begitu ya." Kini Georgi yang bicara ia mulai melihat Emil sekali-kali. "Berangkat kapan?" Emil kembali bertanya membuat Victor berpikir dengan tangan dibawah dagunya.

"Malam ini. Aku besok libur jadi mungkin mau bermalam disana."

"Ya. Kami mengerti. Hati-hati dijalan Victor."

"Terimakasih."

Dan tak lama kemudian Victor pun pamit dari rumah Georgi dan berjalan ke arah gerbang keluar. Tak lama kemudian Emil dan Georgi saling melihat dan berakhir dengan mereka berlari dengan balok kayu yang mereka bawa.

Tap tap tap.

Hilang.

Mereka kehilangan jejak Victor.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Emil. Ia sudah sangat takut. Takut Jika Victor akan melapor pada pamannya yang adalah seorang Polisi.

Di kiri tidak ada.

Di kanan tidak ada.

Di belakang tidak ada.

Di depan—

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Emil dan Georgi terlonjak kaget ketika Victor ternyata sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ka-kami.." Bahkan dengan buru-buru Emil dan Georgi menyembunyikan balok kayu di belakang tubuh mereka.

"Aku.. Aku sebenarnya melihat kucing di pojok sana jadi aku dekati dulu. Kalian tahu?" Tanya Victor dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Sebenarnya aku suka sekali dengan kucing apalagi yang gemuk dan berbulu hitam atau yang bertotol-totol seperti macan atau.. Yang manis seperti ini."

Deg!

Emil dan Gerorgi kembali terkaget katika melihat Victor menunjukan sebuah majalah edisi dua bulan lalu dengan gambar seorang pemuda yang dijuluki Eros tengah memakai kostum kucing. Ia menjilat bibirnya. Memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam sampai membuat Emil dan Georgi ketakutan.

"Sudah dulu ya. Jemputanku harusnya sudah datang. Bye.."

Victor mulai berlari meninggalkan Emil dan Georgi yang masih mematung.

"Si-siapa dia?" Tanya Georgi terbata namun dibalas Emil dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ma-mana ku tahu.. Tapi.. Dia— mirip sekali dengan anak— itu."

Dan akhirnya Georgi dan Emil hanya bisa bertukar pandang sampai beberapa menit berlalu.

.

.

.

Victor sudah ada di tempat biasa.

Mendudukan diri seraya bersandar.

Melihat aliran sungai dibawahnya dengan sebuah majalah dipelukannya.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang mendudukan diri di dekat Victor sampai membuat dirinya menoleh dan langsung membenarkan letak duduknya dengan benar.

"Suasana malam yang indah."

"..."

"Aku sangat suka sekali."

"..."

"Hei, Victor kau tidak memakai sweater lagi?"

Victor mulai menoleh tepat pada seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sedangkan dari arah lain Pichit mulai berlarian. Sepertinya ia baru akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Victor?" Namun karena ia melihat Victor dari jauh maka pemuda berkulit eksotis tersebut berniat menyapa yang bersangkutan sekalian untuk bertanya perihal sahabatnya yang hilang dan belum sempat ia tanyakan.

Wajah Victor mulai bersemu merah apalagi ketika ia melihat betapa cantiknya bibir yang sedang tersenyum padanya itu. Sedangkan yang di tatap mulai melihat sekelilingnya dengan malu. Takut jika ia terlihat aneh di depan pemuda bersurai platinum tersebut.

"Maaf, Victor. Aku—

"Yuri." Potong Victor.

Pichit sudah ada di belakang Victor, hanya empat meter dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Deg!

Pichit membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget. Hatinya merasakan sakit. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja dan karena sudah tidak sanggup akhirnya Pichit pun berlari meninggalkan Victor yang mulai memeluk tubuh Yuri dengan perlahan.

Tidak ada balasan selain senyum dan elusan di kepala Victor.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Victor."

"Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia. Tidak akan lama. Aku janji."

"Dan aku menunggu janjimu itu."

Victor mulai memejamkan matanya tak peduli bulan mulai tertutup awan hitam, angin malam yang terus berhambus dan beberapa hewan malam yang keluar dan mulai bersuara.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disebuah Toko buku.

"Eh? Bukannya kau mau kerumah pamanmu, Victor? Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

Emil mulai bertanya bingung setelah ia menutup selulernya dan menyimpan kembali di saku celananya.

"Jemputanku tidak datang jadi aku tidak berangkat. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa menyetir sendiri untuk kesana."

"Begitu ya." Balas Emil dan ketika ia akan membelokan badannya tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang dan menabraknya begitu saja. Handphonya pun sampai jatuh bahkan Emil tidak menyadarinya.

"Uhh.. Kasar sekali gadis itu." Gerutu Emil. "Oh iya.. Aku duluan ya."

"Tentu." Balas Victor.

Emil mulai melangkah pergi membuat Victor kembali menoleh namun pada sesuatu di atas tumpukan buku.

.

.

.

"Emil! Punyamu!" Victor mulai berteriak membuat Emil menoleh dan buru-buru menggeledah seluruh tubuhnya karena melihat Victor memegang sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal.

"Oh.. Maafkan aku." Sesal Emil. "Pasti ini terjatuh saat tabrakan tadi. Oh iya.. Terimakasih Victor."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

"Katakan JELEK!" Teriak seorang gadis cantik pada dua teman-temannya yang tengah memeluk Emil. Mereka sekarang ada disebuah taman. Berfoto bersama dan bersuka ria.

Jepret!

Jepret!

Jepret!

"Hahaha.. Muka macam apa ini, Emil. Jelek sekali kau ini."

"Bukannya kau ya yang bilang JELEK! Ya sudah aku pasang muka terjelekku saja." Balas Emil cuek namun dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Hahaha.. Terserah kau saja. Oh iya, Emil. Apa kau tahu Katsuki Yuri?"

Deg.

Emil mulai memalingkan wajahnya dengan keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ti-tidak.. Ma-maksudku— memangnya kenapa?"

"Dosenku menanyakannya lagi. Dia sudah tidak masuk kuliah hampir selama seminggu lebih. Tidak ada kabar. Teman-temannya pun menanyakan keberadaannya. Padahal dia itu masih siswa baru."

"Mungkin dia sakit dan tidak ada yang menengoknya." Balas Emil masih dengan nada gugup.

"Aku tidak yakin. Kata temanku yang tahu dimana tempat tinggal Katsuki. Katanya apartemennya itu selalu terkunci. Terlihat seperti tidak terurus dan.. Mencekam."

Gluk!

Emil mulai meneguk ludah takut.

"Ka-kapan kau terakhir melihatnya?" Tanya Emil basa-basi.

"Hana-chan aku mau lihat hasil foto-foto tadi. Aku mau membaginya."

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang pada Emil dan gadis yang di panggil Hana tadi. Hana mulai menyerahkan handphenya yang ternyata adalah milik Emil.

"Oh, tentu, Sakura. Tadi apa kau bilang Emil?"

"Kapan terakhir kau— melihat temanmu itu?"

"Em.. Selasa— sore yang minggu kemarin bukan yang minggu sekarang. Kau tahu wajahnya memang sedikit pucat. Cara jalannya cukup aneh. Ya.. Sudah tiga hari saat aku betemu dengannya cara jalan Yuri memang aneh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi.. Mungkin memang Yuri sedang sakit saat itu atau— dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya tanpa memberi kabar."

Tes.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Emil membuat Hana meloleh dan menaikkan sebelas alisnya bingung.

"Kau gugup sekali."

"Ti-tidak aku—

'Ahh— ku-mohon.. Shhh..'

Deg!

Kedua mata Emil pun terbelalak dengan sempurna ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di ingatannya.

"Hahaha.. Emil. Ku tahu menyimpang tapi aku tidak menyangka kau mengoleksi video porn gay juga."

Tap!

Dengan buru-buru Emil merebut handphonenya. Melihat sebagian Video tersebut dan buru-buru menghapusnya.

Ternyata benar.

"Ehh.. Kenapa diambil? Aku 'kan masih ingin melihat." Rengek seorang gadis berwajah Eropa.

"Wajah pemuda yang diperkosa itu mirip Eros tahu."

"Hah Eros? Siapa dia, Sakura?"

"Itu.. Pemuda yang selalu ada di majalah dewasa Negara China. Dia 'kan aslinya Model yang berasal dari Jepang. Tapi— aku rasanya pernah melihat dia disini." Emil mulai salah tingkah ia mulai meremas handphonenya dan buru-buru kabur dari tempat tersebut.

"EMIL!" Dan diteriaki ketiga gadis tersebut karena bingung. Emil masih terus berlari.

'Sial! Kenapa aku langsung menghapus video itu tadi. Tapi— perasaan aku sudah menghapusnya saat menghadiri upacara perpisahan dengan Mila. Lalu kenapa ada lagi?'

Tap!

Emil mulai menghentikan laju larinya.

'Apa benar dia masih hidup? JJ bilang mayatnya sudah tidak ada di tempat. JJ bilang dia sudah tidak bernapas. Apa ini balas dendam atau— anak itu memang sudah mati dan ada orang yang menemukannya lalu dia menguburkan mayat anak itu disuatu tempat?' Emil terus berdebat dalam pikirannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat apalagi ketika ia ingat dengan wajah memelas pemuda tersebut di video. Namun hal yang membuat wajah Emil makin pucat adalah Victor yang pernah mengembalikan Handphonenya.

"Apa Victor melihat isi video ini?" Dan Emil pun kembali berdebat dalam pikirannya. Dia sangat takut karena di bagian akhir video, Mila merekam semua wajah pelaku-pelakunya termasuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

"POKONYA KITA HARUS MEMBUNUH, VICTOR!"

Emil mulai berteriak prustasi di sebuah lapangan kosong di depan kedua temannya yang tersisa.

"Dan aku sudah mengatakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku— tidak mau!"

JJ mulai membalas kesal. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin karena berusaha menenangkan kekesalan salah satu temannya tersebut. Berbeda dengan Georgi yang terlihat menimang-nimang sesuatu dalam pikirannya antara ikut pilihan Emil atau pilihan JJ.

"Georgi! Victor pasti melihat video di mobileku. Lalu— paman Victor adalah Polisi bagaimana kalau dia melaporkan perbuatan kita?"

"Aku—

Belum sempat Georgi membalas, JJ sudah menyela perkataannya lebih dulu, bahkan mereka tidak sadar akan kedatangan Isabella yang langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang pohon dengan niat mengajak JJ pulang namun terhalang.

"Kau bilang paman Victor adalah Polisi 'kan? Kau tahu kalau kita membunuh Victor yang ada kita akan dipenjara dengan mudah apa kau mau?"

Isabella langsung terbelalak kaget ketika ia mendengar kata bunuh dari mulut tunangannya tersebut.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh.

"Pokonya aku tidak ikut! Kalau kalian mau menjalankan rencana kalian ya lakukan saja. Aku pokonya tidak ikut!"

JJ mulai beranjak pergi.

"Dan kau akan dihantui rasa bersalah karena tidak mengikuti kami, JJ. Menurutmu siapa orang yang telah membawa kita semua dalam masalah besar ini? Ini semua gara-gara kau JJ! Kau yang menyarankan untuk membuat rencana penangkapan itu, kau juga yang mengajak kita semua untuk memperkosa anak itu sampai dia bunuh diri. Apa kau masih belum mengerti JJ? Semua adalah salahmu! Kau harus ikut bertanggung jawab!"

JJ mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Begitupun dengan Isabella yang mulai beranjak pergi dengan seluler di telinganya. Ia juga terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut membunuh Victor maka Victor akan melaporkan kita dan kita akan dipenjara. Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan menikahi tunanganmu."

JJ mulai terdiam, kini raut wajahnya terlihat bimbang.

"Kami akan memulai aksi kami sejam lagi saat Victor pulang dari jam Kuliahnya. Kami akan membawanya ke rumah kosong di atas bukit. Ya.. Tempat dimana kita membuat catatan kriminal karena tergoda dengan seorang pemuda sampai akhirnya memperkosanya. Sedangkan si pemuda yang menjadi korban kita ternyata sudah meninggal bunuh diri dan tak diketahui dimana mayatnya."

Hening. Angin mulai berhembus dan Emil masih menatap JJ kesal setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Dan kalau kita tertangkap?" Tanya JJ. "Konsekuensinya sama 'kan? Kita tetap akan dipenjara."

"Memang." Balas Emil. "Tapi selama kita bisa merahasiakannya semua ini akan aman. Kita bisa membuat Victor seolah-olah mengalami kecelakaan. Kita akan menjatuhkan Victor dari lantai dua. Menulis sebuah surat yang mengatakan jika dirinya bunuh diri karena sudah putus cinta. Tenang saja. Aku punya sepupu yang bisa mencontek tulisan orang lain. Dia tidak akan curiga karena bahasa yang ku gunakan."

JJ mulai meneguk ludahnya berat bahkan setelah Georgi dan Emil meninggalkannya.

Dan benar saja satu jam kemudian, Georgi dan Emil melakukan aksi mereka. Tepat saat Victor pulang dan melewati sebuah jalan sepi mereka berdua membuntuti dari belakang. Dan saat mereka menganggukan kepala mereka serempak.

DUAGH!

Balok kayu dihantamkan dan Victor dibawa menggunakan mobil milik Emil.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Fic chap 2 selesai xD... Panjang seperti biasa. Tinggal satu chap lagi maka fic ini selesai.

btw untuk chap 3 akan penuh flashback dan lebih panjang dari ini. semua akan terungkap.

Potongan chapter untuk minggu depan.

"Tanganku sudah mulai lecet. Jika kalian menjatuhkanku dan aku mati lalu Polisi datang dan memeriksa tanganku bagaimana? Mereka akan berprasangka ada yang melakukan kekerasan padaku. Mereka akan mencari tahu sesuatu karena ternyata aku mati dibunuh dan bukannya bunuh diri. Dan kalau ketahuan kalian akan segera dipenjara."

"GEORGI!"

"Jahat sekali kau sampai membuat kedua tanganku lecet seperti ini. Rasanya sakit tahu."

"YURRRIIIII!"

"Oh iya... Saudara pria bernama Katsuki itu sudah datang hari ini. Dia— sangat marah. Bahkan— aku kena bentakan darinya karena mengaku adalah tunangan darimu, JJ."

"Guang Hong, kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta."

"Ma-maaf.. Tuan— Nyonya Katsuki. Sebenarnya.. Yang di makamkan itu— b-bukan Yuri."

. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Tsvety (Flowers) chapter 3 END

Summary: AU! Apa reaksimu saat video perbuatan bejad yang kau lakukan kembali ada setelah dihapus? Apa reaksimu ketika kau diharuskan membunuh salah satu temanmu? Apa reaksimu saat orang yang kau cari tidak dapat kau temukan? Dan— apa yang akan kau lakukan jika cintamu menginginkan kau menebar bibit bunga juga? "Yuri itu bunga, Lily juga bunga." / "Aku benci Valley." / "Kau cantik seperti biasa, oh.. Yuri-ku." Dan yang menjadi saksi terakhir adalah beberapa bunga Yuri yang mati. Ganti Summary dan Chapter 3 END

* * *

.

.

.

.

Victor terbangun ketika angin sore menerpa wajahnya. Matanya terbuka. Hanya ada rumput hijau yang jauh. Oh.. Victor tahu. Pasti dia ada di atas tapi.. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakan? Ketindihan 'kah? Bukan. Karena ia dapat merasakan semua jari-jarinya.

Melihat ke arah kiri rupanya Victor dapat melihat sebuah baklon rumah yang sudah tak terawat. Dan ketika Victor melihat ke atas ia dapat melihat jika kedua pergelakngan tangannya diikat menggunakan sebuah tambang yang terus bersambung hingga ke sebuah kayu di atasnya.

Okay.. Sepertinya ia akan dijatuhkan.

Victor hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Merasa pegal karena tengkuknya pernah ada yang memukul.

"Sudah sadar, Victor?"

Victor mulai menoleh. Tepatnya pada Emil yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan pisau di genggamannya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Victor mulai bertanya. Suaranya sangat pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar. Emil mulai terkekeh.

"Entahlah. Rasanya aku ingin melihat kau mati saja, Victor. Oh iya.. Apa kau tahu tentang sebuah video pemerkosaan?"

"Tidak." Jawaban yang singkat. Emil mulai menggertakan giginya.

"Kau yakin Victor melihat isi selulermu, Emil." Georgi mulai berbisik membuat Victor menggerakan bola matanya ke arah pemuda tersebut. Emil mulai gugup. Antara membunuh atau tidak jadi membunuh. Tapi hidupnya dipertaruhkan disini. Kalau Victor di bebaskan bisa saja 'kan pemuda tersebut melaporkan perbuatan mereka pada pamannya dan berakhir dengan mereka tetap di jebloskan ke penjara. Lagi pula Emil sudah terlanjur membuka aibnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Tanganku mulai kesemutan." Victor mulai mengeluh. Ia terus mengerakan kedua tangannya tak beraturan sampai membuat kayu di atasnya bergoyang seakan mau patah. Georgi sampai kaget.

"Ja-jangan bergerak!" Perintah Georgi.

Victor mulai benghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan membuat kayu penyangga di atasnya ikut berhenti bergerak.

"Kalian tahu?" Tanya Victor. "Kalau kalian mau membunuhku coba kalian gunakan otak kalian. Mau membunuhku seolah aku terlihat bunuh diri? Tapi sayang kalian melupakan satu hal."

"Apa maksudku?" Tanya Emil penasaran dengan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Tanganku." Ucap Victor. Emil dan Georgi langsung melihat ke arah tangan Victor. "Tanganku sudah mulai lecet. Jika kalian menjatuhkanku dan aku mati lalu polisi datang dan memeriksa tanganku bagaimana? Mereka akan berprasangka ada yang melakukan kekerasan padaku. Mereka akan mencari tahu sesuatu karena ternyata aku mati dibunuh dan bukannya bunuh diri. Dan kalau ketahuan kalian akan segera dipenjara."

"DIAM!" Emil mulai membentak kesal namun—

Krek!

Victor kembali menggerakan kedua tangannya sampai membuat kayu diatasnya kembali bergerak.

"Berhenti!" Georgi mulai memerintah kembali namun Victor tidak mau mendengarkan. Sepertinya ia berniat bunuh diri sungguhan.

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti perintah kalian? Kalian bukan temanku lagi." Bisik Victor. "Tidak ada teman yang membunuh teman sendiri kecuali dia ada dendam dan mulai memutuskan pertemanan secara sepihak."

Seringai mulai terlukis, luka lecet mulai terbentuk. Warna merah mulai menghiasi seluruh pergelangan tangan Victor dan kayu diatasnya makin bergerak tak teratur sampai akhirnya.

Krek!

Melepaskan satu bagian paku dari kayu tersebut.

"VICTOR!" Panggil Georgi khawatir begitu juga Emil yang mulai memundurkan langkahnya.

Ini salah.

Semuanya salah.

Kenapa?

Georgi mulai mendekat. Mungkin dia berniat menolong Victor yang tangannya sudah sangat lecet karena bergesekan dengan tali tambang yang cukup besar.

Georgi menyesal menyarankan rencana untuk membunuh Victor. Saat itu dia hanya tidak bisa membendung emosinya karena masih berduka atas kepergian Mila. Namun sekarang Georgi bisa berpikir dengan jernih kembali. Untuk apa dia membunuh salah satu temannya yang masih tersisa?

Tap.

Georgi sudah ada di belakang Victor.

"Tenang Victor. Aku bisa menolongmu." Ucap Georgi.

"GEORGI!" Panggil Emil sehingga membuat pemuda tersebut kembali menoleh.

Victor kembali menggerakan kedua tangannya sampai membuat Georgi kaget karena melihat kayu di atasnya akan segera patah.

Gerorgi makin ketakutan.

"VICTOR! Berhenti bergerak!"

Victor tidak mau mendengar membuat Georgi menahan gerakan tambang tersebut dari atas dengan sekuat tenanga sampai akhirnya salah satu tangan Victor lepas. Emil sampai kaget melihatnya karena tiba-tiba tubuh Victor limbung dan membuat kedua pemuda tersebut terbelalak kaget.

"VICTOR!" Sebelah tangan yang terbebas.

Victor yang memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan tangannya yang terbebas mulai mengambil sesuatu di balik kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Emil mulai terbelalak kaget. Ia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusul Gerorgi namun—

Semuanya pasti terlambat.

"GEORGI!" Panggil Emil ketika Victor mulai menarik sebuah pelatuk.

DUAR!

Tes.

Darah mulai mengalir dari perut dan mulut Georgi membuat pemuda tersebut mulai menutup kedua matanya ketika kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya.

Ia mulai limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter.

Bruk!

"GEORGI!" Emil kembali berteriak dari atas balkon rumah kosong tersebut sementara Victor? Ia masih bertahan dengan sebelah tangannya yang mencengkram tali tambang tersebut. Di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebuah senapan yang ia sembunyikan di antara pakaian dan ikat pinggangnya.

Emil mulai menjauhi Victor.

"K-kau— Perlahan Victor mulai berayun dan dengan sempurna mendarat tepat di atas balkon tersebut.

Emil sampai terjungkal karena kaget.

"Jahat sekali kau sampai membuat kedua tanganku lecet seperti ini. Rasanya sakit tahu." Keluh Victor seraya mengusap kedua pergelangan tangannya secara bergantian. Emil mulai meneguk ludah ketakutan.

"Da-dari mana kau dapat.. P-pistol itu?"

Bukannya menjawab Victor malah tersenyum dan mulai melihat ke arah Emil.

Pandagan mata itu? Terlihat sangat kesakitan. Victor sangat bersedih terlihat dari latarnya yang tadinya berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi merah karena akan keluarnya air mata.

"Kita sama bukan?" Emil tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Victor yang ada dia malah memundurkan tubuhnya secara beringsut ketika Victor mulai mendekat secara perlahan.

"A-apa maksudmu!?"

"Kau menyukai Mike."

Deg!

"Yang adalah seorang pria dan aku.. Juga menyukai seorang pria tapi dia bunuh diri karena kesalahan beberapa orang."

Deg!

"Ja-jadi kau tahu video itu?"

"Video apa?" Tanya Victor dengan senyuman lebar yang menakutkan. "Video apa, eh? Coba ceritakan padaku?" Pinta Victor dengan langkah yang semakin ia percepat. Emil yang kaget mulai berdiri. Ia mulai berlari dan menuruni tangga di depannya. Rasa takutnya kembali menghantui. Victor— akan membunuhnya.

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" Teriak Emil prustasi.

Victor mulai membuang senapannya yang memang hanya berisi satu peluru dan mulai menarik sebuah besi panjang yang disimpan begitu saja di dekat tembok.

Sret!

Victor kembali mengejar.

Emil terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh karena tersandung mayat dari Georgi.

Bruk!

"HWWAAA!" Jerit Emil karena kaget dengan ekspresi Georgi yang membelalakan matanya dengan mulut menganga.

Tap.

Victor kini berdiri di depan Emil.

"Ku-kumohon Victor.. Ampuni aku.." Sesal Emil dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir namun Victor tidak mau mendengar dan mulai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi besi panjang di tangan kanannya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya.

CREB!

Darahpun keluar dari mulut Emil disusul dengan limbungnya ia ke belakang dengan besi menembus bagian jantungnya.

Darah segar mulai membasahi seluruh area rumput hijau tersebut dengan bau anyir segar yang mulai mencemari aroma udara disekelilingnya.

Bruk!

Emil mulai mengejang sebelum akhirnya berhenti bergerak ketika Victor terus menekan besi ditangannya dengan gemas bahkan ia menyadari sesuatu, tentang seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan tepat di belakangnya.

"JJ."Gumam Victor pada pemuda tersebut yang ternyata memang adalah JJ yang sudah membeku ketakutan.

Victor mulai menoleh dan akhirnya mulai mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan santai. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu.

"Boleh pinjam selulermu?" Tidak ada balasan selain JJ yang mulai menyerahkan selulernya. JJ kembali menatap bingung bercampur takut apalagi ketika ia melihat kedua temannya sudah tak bernayawa dengan posisi saling bertumpuk.

Tubuh JJ makin gemetar.

"Ini." Victor kembali menyerahkan handphone JJ setelah ia menyimpan handphone miliknnya di saku celananya kembali. JJ yang kebingungan mulai mengutak atik isi handphonenya. Membuka semua pesan, pemberitahuan, catatan, akun sosial sampai foto dan video—

Deg!

Ini—

"Aku tahu." Ucap Victor pelan. "Semuanya."

"K-kau.. Dapat Video ini.. Dari mana?" Bukannya menjawab JJ malah bertanya ketakutan.

"Dari seluler milik Katsuki Yuri." Jawab Victor jujur yang seketika membuat JJ terjatuh karena lemas. "Aku membaginya dengan punyaku dan ketika kalian menghapus video itu aku membaginya kembali pada kalian."

"Jadi— Mila?"

"Oh.. Kalau soal itu.. Kurasa handphone Mila memang sudah rusak karena saat aku menghapus sebuah foto malah tidak bisa terhapus. Jadi, mungkin dia ketakutan karena itu. Kalau aku, cuma menakutinya dengan menyuruh seorang gadis untuk menyimpan serpihan handphonenya yang rusak di depan toilet yang ia gunakan. Oh iya, aku yang memungut serpihan handphone itu. Dan aku juga yang menyuruh gadis lain untuk menyimpan sebotol sabun cair di belakang pintu toilet dengan posisi setengah tertutup. Jadi kedepannya cukup mudah untukku menakutinya di tempat lain apalagi ketika aku memelototinya dari jauh sampai ia terpeleset dan akhirnya Mati! Nasib Mila jadi sama seperti dia 'kan? Dia— MA-TI!Hahahaha!"

"Da-dari mana k— kau tahu, Yuri Katsuki ter-jatuh?"

Victor menghentikan tawanya.

"Karena aku mengikuti dirimu, JJ." Balas Victor. JJ membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Dari belakang. Saat aku, pulang dari Tokyo dan mendapat oleh-oleh berupa bibit bunga yang kusuka."

Victor mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik coatnya yang sontak membuat JJ kembali terkaget.

Itu, adalah kepingan sebuah handphone dengan casing berwarna biru dan bergambar poodle yang sudah rusak dan retak dan JJ mengetahui siapa pemilik seluler tersebut.

"Chris merusak benda ini ketika aku menakutinya."

"Jadi kau yang—

"Iya." Balas Victor singkat. "Aku yang membunuh Chris sampai ia tertidur di dalam tanah seperti sekarang ini. Aku yang menakutinya dengan cara mendorong Chris lalu menyimpan handphone ini agar dia tidak curiga padaku. Dan aku juga adalah orang yang sama yang menghantam kepala Chris dengan siku tanganku sampai ia tenggelam di kolam renangnya. Oh iya.. Aku juga adalah orang yang sama yang telah menukar obat injeksi Crish dengan ra-cun."

Deg!

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu? Chris itu adalah sahabatmu, Vic—

"Kenapa kau tega memperkosa Yuri, JJ? Chrishtophe juga sama~" Potong Victor dengan suara meledek JJ kembali membeku ditempat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir apalagi ketika ia melihat pergelangan tangan Victor yang lecet dan coat coklatnya yang terkena cipratan darah.

Victor, adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan— Sala?"

"Aku juga yang membunuhnya. Aku hanya perlu menghubungi seseorang untuk mencarikanku mobil untuk menabrak gadis itu. Ingat saat aku menemui seorang? Aku sebenarnya minta bantuan padanya. Dan, setelah Sala mati, cukup mudah untukku membunuh kembarannya. Aku cukup mengatakan 'Sala kesepian. Kau harus menemaninya, Mike.' Dan Mike langsung mengikuti perkataanku. Mike menggantung dirinya sampai ia meninggal dan tertidur di tanah seperti sekarang ini. Hahahahaha!"

Gluk!

Takut.

Itulah yang dirasakan JJ ketika ia melihat Victor tertawa tapi dengan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. JJ seakan ingin ikut menangis, namun—

Tiba-tiba Victor menghentikan tawanya dan mulai menghapus air matanya dengan perlahan. Hidungnya masih memerah. Wajahnya juga masih terlihat sembab namun Victor tidak peduli dan kembali menatap JJ dengan sinis.

"Apa maumu sekarang, Vic-tor?" Tanya JJ basa-basi. Victor kembali berjalan ke belakang menarik kembali potongan besi dari tubuh Emil dengan kasar dan kembali berjalan ke tempatnya semula.

Tap.

Tes.

Darah mulai menetes dari ujung besi tersebut apalagi ketika Victor mulai mengarahkan besi tersebut ke arah JJ terutama pada bagian alat vitalnya.

JJ mulai beringsut ketakutan.

"Benda ini pernah menikmati lubang hangat Yuri 'kan? Begitu 'kan?" Victor mulai bertanya. Senyuman sinis masih ia pamerkan membuat bulu kuduk JJ berdiri secara mendadak ditambah dengan cuaca sore ini yang memang sedikit mendung dan dingin.

"Siap kehilangan barangmu yang paling berharga? Dengan begitu kau tetap tidak akan jadi menikah walaupun kau masih tetap hidup. Hahaha!"

"Vi-Victor.. Kumohon— ampuni.. Ak-aku." JJ kembali meminta. Bahkan diapun berani merendahkan dirinya dengan cara bersujud di depan pemuda tersebut.

Victor menghentikan tawanya membuat JJ mendongak dan kembali membelalakan kedua matanya.

Tes.

"Tega sekali kau melakukan itu pada orang yang kusuka. Bahkan aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya. Bukan cuma itu menanyakan namanya saja aku belum pernah. Kenapa kau dan yang lainnya malah menjauhkan dia dari ku. Bahkan aku belum pernah sempat menanyakan padanya apa dia menyukaiku. Apa dia mencintaiku dan— apa dia orang yang ku cari selama ini. Tapi walaupun aku tidak menanyakan hal ini langsung padanya, setidaknya aku tahu, jika memang dialah yang ku cari. Ya.. Dia— Eros tercintaku."

Senyuman kembali terukir. JJ kembali ketakutan.

"Se-ka-rang!" Ucap Victor dengan penekanan di tiap kalimatnya. Dan ketika JJ lebih mendongak tiba-tiba Victor menendang wajahnya dan langsung membuat JJ terguling dengan hidung yang mimisan.

Ia mulai meringgis kesakitan.

"ARRGHH!" Bahkan JJ dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras, berasa besi dan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya.

"Puah!" Oh.. Rupanya itu adalah gigi JJ yang tanggal karena ulah Victor barusan.

Victor kembali mendekat membuat JJ kaget dan kembali beringsut karena ketakutan.

Sret!

Besi kembali diarahkan ke tempatnya semula membuat air mata JJ mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Ia bukannya takut mati tapi— ia takut jika tidak bisa menikahi tunangannya.

'Isabella.. Maafkan aku.'

Besi diangkat dan tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bergerak!" Teriak lima orang Polisi dengan pistol yang di arahkan ke arah Victor.

"JJ!" Teriak Isabella khawatir. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Isa—

DUAGH!

JJ ditendang sampai ia terpental dan kepalanya membentur sebuah pohon. Polisi-Polisi tersebut sampai kaget dibuatnya.

Senjata kembali diarahkan.

"JJ!" Teriak Isabella khawatir namun ditahan seorang Polisi untuk mendekatinya.

JJ mulai tak sadarkan diri dan disaat bersamaan Victor pun kabur dikejar Polisi-Polisi tersebut. Kini Isabella dapat mendekat.

"JANGAN LARI!" Teriak seorang Polisi yang mulai menembakan sebuah peluru peringatan.

Duar!

Berlari.

Terus berlari.

"Hosh."

Tanpa peduli kaki akan melangkah ke arah mana.

Ia hanya harus tetap berlari. Karena mau ke arah mana pun ia berlari kakinya akan tetap menuju ke tempat itu.

"OI!" Seorang Polisi mulai membidik kaki Victor ketika ia hampir sampai ke arah jalan raya. Ini bisa gawat karena banyak warga sipil yang akan panik karenanya.

Duar!

Peluru kembali ditembakan dan kali ini tepat mengenai kaki kiri Victor. Ia hampir oleng namun ia tidak sampai terjatuh.

Ia harus tetap bertahan.

Setidaknya sampai di tempat itu.

'Yuri!'

"Hosh!"

Tes.

Darah mulai menetes.

Buk!

Bahkan Victor menabrak seorang pejalan kaki.

"MENYINGKIR!" Dan selanjutnya si pejalan kaki diteriaki seorang Polisi yang masih mengejar Victor dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa ada Polisi tadi?"

"Ya Tuhan."

Pichit mulai mendongak penasaran. Tangannya yang tadi mau ia gunakan untuk memberi makan seekor kelinci mulai ia hentikan. Ia cukup penasaran karena seluruh pelanggan di Tokonya mulai melihat ke arah luar jendela. Ia mencoba mengintip. Dan—

"Victor?" Gumam Pichit kaget.

Dengan Buru-buru Pichit membuka apron dan topinya. Memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari Toko tersebut meninggalkan seekor Hamster putih yang mulai melihatnya sedih dibalik kandang yang menghalanginya.

Tap tap tap!

Pichit mulai berlari.

Berlari mengingikuti Polisi-Polisi tersebut dari belakang namun langsung berbelok ketika ada tikungan.

"KAMI BILANG BERHENTI!" Seorang Polisi kembali memerintah namun tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Victor yang terus memaksa sebelah kakinya untuk berlari.

"Tidak ada jalan lain!" Gumamnya yang mulai membidik sebelah kaki Victor yang lain. Dan kali ini—

DUAR!

Tepat mengenai sasaran seperti sebelumnya.

Bruk!

Victor terjatuh membuat handphone di sakunya ikut terjatuh tapi tak dipedulikan sang pemilik yang kembali bangkit dan memacu kakinya kembali.

"OI!" Membuat Pichit berhenti setelah ia keluar dari sebuah gang sempit. Ia mulai berhenti tepat di depan handphone milik Victor. Hening sesaat setelah Pichit mengutak-atik handphone tersebut terutama di bagian pesan.

Tes.

'Apa kau pikir Yuri akan senang jika aku membunuh semua pemerkosanya?'

'Hei.. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau ada di Jepang juga 'kan, Leo?'

'Aku berhasil membunuh Mila. Lalu aku akan melanjutkannya dengan membunuh si Cristophe sialan itu. Atau Sala dan Mike juga boleh'

'Kira-kira... Racun apa yang paling mematikan?'

'Mobil curian juga bagus. dan.. Hei.. Apa-apaan kau membawakanku majalah selain wajah cintaku?.'

'Aku mau ketempat Yuri.'

'Aku tidak terobsesi! Aku mencintainya!'

'Yuri! Hanya Yuri.'

'Apa Yuri senang dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan? Sisanya tinggal tiga orang lagi.'

'Sepertinya ada yang mulai curiga. Aku butuh bantuanmu lagi.'

'Terimakasih. Senjatamu sudah ku terima. Tidak masalah walau hanya satu peluru.'

'Maaf.. Disini tidak ada signal. Aku sedang ada di atas tebing.'

'Aku butuh bantuanmu nanti malam setelah aku pulang menemui Yuri.'

Tes.

Yuri?

Victor menuliskan semua tentang Yuri? Lalu? Apa maksudnya dengan kata membunuh? Lalu.. Memperkosa? Sebenarnya ada apa? Lalu? Dimana Yuri jika memang benar Victor sering menemuinya.

"Hiks."

Pichit kembali mengutak-atik handphone tersebut. Berharap dia menemukan kontak Yuri atau apapun menyangkut sahabatnya teresbut.

Tidak ada!

"Hiks.. Yuri!"

Tangan masih ia gerakkan di atas layar sentuh tersebut. Membuka seluruh aplikasi. Foto. Video—

Deg!

Dan Pichit pun membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget ketika ia membuka salah satu video yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan.

Ini—

"Yuri?" Video pemerkosaan sahabatnya sepuluh hari yang lalu kalau dilihat dari tanggal pengirimannya.

Tes.

Air mata masih mengalir membuat Pichit mendongak ketika ia melihat bercak darah dibawah kakinya dan seketika, Pichit pun kembali melesat mengikuti jejak darah tersebut. Dia, harus menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Victor. Tentang, keberadaan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Victor masih terus berlari.

Wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat karena banyaknya darah yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Larinya pun mulai terlihat lambat membuat beberapa Polisi hampir mendekat jika saja Victor tidak menghindar dan berbelok.

Rona merah mulai menyebar di langit. Daun yang hijau mulai terlihat merah karena pantulan dari matahari yang akan terbenam. Cahaya hangat mulai tak terasa dikulit, dan—

Beberapa hewan malam mulai menyiapkan dirinya termasuk seekor burung hantu yang merasakan Victor berlari ke arah pohon yang ia hinggapi.

Tap!

Victor melewati pohon didepannya.

Krusuk!

Bahkan menuruni bukit didepannya dengan cepat. Dan karena kurangnya perhitungan Victor sampai terguling namun dapat kembali bangun dengan cepat.

Ia hampir sampai.

Ia hanya harus tetap berlari.

"BERHENTI!"

Tanpa harus peduli dengan Polisi-Polisi yang mengejarnya ataupun kedua kakinya yang mulai mati rasa.

'Jangan sekarang.' Bisik Victor dalam hati. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Antara senang dan sedih ketika sedikit lagi ia hampir sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Dan—

Pohon itu. Pohon yang sering Victor pakai untuk bersandar.

"Yuri." Bahkan Victor mulai menarik kurva senyuman ketika ia seakan melihat pemuda berkaca mata tersebut mulai tersenyum ke arahnya dengan tangan melambai cepat. Namun—

Tap!

Yuri malah melangkah pergi dan menghilang begitu saja dan membuat Victor sangat kaget. Raut wajah Victor mulai berubah sedih namun tak membuat Victor menghentikan laju larinya dan malah terjun dari sana ke bawah menuju sungai di depannya.

"Hosh! Mau sampai mana dia berlari?" Tanya seorang Polisi mulai kecapekan namun karena teman-temannya masih berlari akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia pun ikut berlari kembali setelah ia mematikan panggilannya.

Sedikit lagi.

'Yuri.' Dan Victor masih terus memanggil nama tersebut dalam hatinya, sampai—

BYUR!

Victor menjatuhkan diri ke sungai tersebut. Membuat semua Polisi kaget dan kembali menyiapkan senjata mereka.

Victor kembali dari air.

Ia mulai menyandarkan dirinya di tembok pembatas. Tinggi air ketika Victor duduk adalah setinggi dadanya. Yang artinya air disungai tersebut cukup dangkal.

Victor kembali tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sembab. Dan dikedua tangannya ia memeluk sesuatu.

Tap!

Berhenti!

Para Polisi tersebut mulai berhenti ditempat dengan wajah menghoror begitu juga Pichit yang sampai paling akhir.

Pichit mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan mulut setengah mengaga.

Teringat oleh Pichit ketika Victor dan dirinya selesai berbincang-bincang. Menanyakan dan membicarakan tentang pemuda bernama Yuri.

Tes.

Bahkan ingatan lain kembali memenuhi otaknya. Tentang dirinya yang sedang berlari menuju rumahnya dan di tengah perjalanan melihat Victor yang sedang duduk di tempat biasa ia melihat sahabatnya yang bernama Yuri. Niatan Pichit yang tadinya ingin menyapa sekalian menayakan keberadaan Yuri tiba-tiba sirna ketika melihat tingkah laku Victor yang sangat aneh.

Ya.

Victor—

Bicara sendiri.

Mengatakan jika dia mencintai Yuri dengan tangan bergerak dan mengelus udara kosong didepannya.

Ia tersenyum hangat seakan ada seseorang didepannya.

Namun, nyatanya tidak ada siapa-siapa disana selain Victor seorang yang sedang bersandar.

Pichit merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Apa artinya ini? Kenapa Victor bicara sendiri? Dan— Dimana Yuri yang sering Victor temui itu?

Tes.

Bahkan air mata kembali lolos dari tempatnya. Tubuh Pichit mulai gemetar hebat dan iapun seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Lalu akhirnya—

"YURRRIIIIII!" Pichit pun berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya tersebut.

Disana, di aliran sungai itu.

Ditempat Victor duduk.

Didekapannya.

Sebuah benda.

Oh bukan.

Itu seseorang.

Yang sudah tidak jelas.

Tak terkenali.

Sudah hancur karena lama terendam.

Kecuali pakaian yang ia pakai walaupun warnanya sudah luntur dan sangat jelas Pichit kenali itu punya siapa.

Ya.

Dia..

Yuri katsuki.

Yang sudah menjadi mayat, dan tak bernyawa lagi.

"Yuri." Victor mulai memanggil seraya memeluk mayat rusak dikedua tangannya. Bahkan seakan Victor dapat melihat jika si pemilik tubuh tersebut mulai tersenyum sebelum akhirnya hilang ketika malam sudah datang.

"Yuri.. Aku sudah membalaskan semua dendammu. Aku membuatmu bahagia."

Dan dengan itu para Polisi pun kembali menodongkan senjata mereka. Bahkan, jumlahnya pun lebih banyak karena datangnya bala bantuan.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata yang mulai terbuka.

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" Dan terikan takut dari si pemilik mata tersebut.

"JJ!"

Seorang gadis cantik datang. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir ketika mendengar sang tunangan menjerit dari kamar rawatnya.

Dia terlihat sangat senang karena ternayata tunangannya baik-baik saja setelah hampir dua hari tidak sadarkan diri.

"Isabella! Dimana Victor?" Tanya JJ ketakukutan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Tenang JJ. Pria itu sudah ada ditempat yang seharusnya."

"Ma-maksudmu? Vi-Victor dipenjara?"

"Tidak. Victor tidak diterima di penjara." Balas Isabella. "Dia— dia sebenarnya mempunyai jiwa yang terganggu dengan kata lain Victor itu gila. Sebenarnya Dokter yang menangani Victor pernah bilang jika Victor pernah menjadi pasien di rumah sakit mereka tiga tahun lalu tapi karena dia kembali sembuh dengan cepat akhirnya dia dipulangkan. Oh iya, dari catatan yang lain juga dikatakan jika Victor juga pernah ditangani oleh negara lain karena kasus kejiwaannya. Dan— Polisi akan membawanya kembali ketika dia sembuh. Tapi entah sampai kapan."

"Begitu ya. Lalu Emil dan Georgi bagaimana?" Tanya JJ. Ia mulai merundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Emil sudah dibawa ke Ceko tiga jam setelah penemuan mayatnya sedangkan Georgi dimakamkan dipemakaman pribadi keluarganya . Bahkan mantan kekasihnya sampai datang dari Russia untuk menemuinya terakhir kali."

JJ mulai meremas kedua tangannya antara takut dan harus menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Lalu, bagai—

"Yuri Katsuki?" Potong Isabella. Ia mulai tersenyum di hadapan JJ yang mulai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia ditemukan di aliran sungai dan sudah menjadi mayat. Dari hasil Otopsinya dikatakan—

"C-cukup! .. Kau— pasti sudah mengetahuinya 'kan? Semuanya?" Potong JJ malu dengan wajah memerah bahkan iapun memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat. Isabella hanya bisa terdiam namun ia mulai menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. JJ terlihat sangat menyesal bahkan air matanya terlihat menetes.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku pasti akan ada di penjara lebih lama."

"JJ." Balas Isabella tidak terima.

"Aku dalang dibalik semua kekacauan ini. Ini bukan salah Victor. Dia hanya marah karena aku membuat hidup orang yang ia cintai menjadi kacau sampai akhirnya dia bunuh diri karena malu pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal yang kutahu dia adalah siswa yang baru pindah sebulan yang lalu. Pasti keluarganya sangat kehilangan."

Hening mulai terjadi.

"Oh iya.. Saudara pria bernama Katsuki itu sudah datang hari ini. Dia— sangat marah. Bahkan— aku kena bentakan darinya karena mengaku adalah tunangan dirimu, JJ."

Tes.

JJ terdiam. Ia kembali merunduk sedih ketika melihat tunangannya meneteskan air mata.

Tap!

Isabella terbelalak kaget ketika ia merasa tangan JJ menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus air matanya.

"JJ?"

"Jangan takut Isabella. Aku akan tetap menikahimu. Jadi— ku harap kau mau menungguku."

"Hiks.. Pasti... Berapa lamapun itu.. Aku pasti menunggu JJ." Isabella kembali banjir air mata. Ia mulai memeluk tunangannya dengan sangat erat tanpa peduli dua orang Polisi tengah beridiri di depan sebuah pintu.

"Atas permintaan Keluarga Katsuki. Anda harus ikut dengan kami ke kantor Polisi,Tuan Jean." Ucap seorang Polisi yang langsung diangguki oleh JJ.

"Tentu." JJ mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang langsung dipasangi sebuah borgol dengan cepat. Mereka mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Isabella yang akhirnya kembali menangis ketika JJ sudah menghilang di balik pintu bersama kedua Polisi yang memanggilnya.

"Hiks.. JJ.. Maafkan aku." Gumam Isabella menyesal karena rupanya dialah yang telah menelfon Polisi-Polisi tersebut dua hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian di tempat yang berbeda.

Ruangan yang sangat acak-acakan.

Ranjang kecil yang terlihat masih rapi tak terpakai.

Beberapa pena dan kertas yang berserakan dan—

Seorang pemuda yang tengah mencoret-coret dinding sebuah tembok dengan menggunakan sebuah pena ditangan kanannya.

Garis lurus, melingkar, sekali-kali dicoret dan kembali diberi garis. Tangan yang terus bergerak. Dari lambat, kini menjadi cepat. Dan setelah selesai. Ia pun mulai menghentikan pergerakan tangan kanannya.

Tak.

Ia tetap terduduk di tempatnya karena masih merasakan sakit dengan kedua kaki yang masih di perban karena sebuah luka tembak.

"Selesai." Dan si pemuda pun mulai tersenyum seraya melihat hasil karyanya. "O, moya dorogaya, ty moya lyubov' i moya zhizn'."* Bisik pemuda tersebut seraya mengelus permukan tembok di depannya. Ia mulai bersandar seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Ada yang bertanya siapa pemuda ini? Ya, dia Victor Nikiforov. Yang sekarang tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa.

Krieett.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang pegawai rumah sakit yang mulai menyembulkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Victor! Ada yang mau mengunjungimu."

Tidak ada jawaban selain Victor yang mulai berhenti tersenyum dan akhirnya mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Victor digiring ke suatu tempat dimana seorang pemuda manis tengah menunggunya dengan gugup seraya memainkan kedua jempolnya dibawah meja. Victor mulai didudukkan membuat Victor mendongak karena ia tidak mengenali pemuda di depannya.

"Si-a-pa?" Tanya Victor terbata.

Hening sesaat sampai pemuda tersebut membuka mulutnya dengan perasaan takut.

"Xiàwǔ hǎo*, Vic-tor. A-Aku Guang-Hong Ji. Manager Model dari China. Ada— yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Victor hanya bisa merunduk diam ketika tiba-tiba pemuda bernama Guang-Hong Ji tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Victor.

Guang Hong pergi dan tak lama kemudian pemuda lain datang dan membuat Victor memicing sebelum akhirnya terbelalak dengan wajah berbunga.

"YURI!" Teriak Victor pada akhirnya.

Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Yuri tersebut mulai mendudukan dirinya seraya membenarkan letak kaca mata yang ia pakai. Wajahnya memerah namun— dengan gigi menggertak kesal. Si pemuda pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yuri! Katakan kau Yuri 'kan?" Hening dan si pemuda pun kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Pandangan matanya lerlihat sangat sedih. Berbeda dengan Victor yang menatapnya masih dengan perasaan berbunga dan penasaran.

Tes.

Victor kaget.

"Yuri? Kenapa? Aku sudah membalaskan dendammu 'kan? Harusnya kau senang. Yuri?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yuri? Apa yang salah? Yu—

"Aku senang." Si pemuda tiba-tiba berbicara. Ia mulai mendongak memberikan senyumannya pada Victor. Victor pun ikut tersenyum.

"Yuri."

"Tapi siapa yang akan senang jika ada yang mendengar adik kembarannya meninggal bunuh diri karena seseorang."

Deg!

Victor membelalakkan kedua matanya membuat pemuda di depannya membuka kacamatanya dan membenarkan letak tataan rambutnya dengan cara menarik rambutnya kebelakang. Victor makin terbelalak. Mungkinkah?

"Kalau adikku tidak menyukai seseorang mungkin dia tidak akan meniru penampilanku hanya untuk membuat orang yang dia suka balik menyukainya. Tapi dia malah melakukannya dan membuat orang-orang malah memperkosanya. Bukannya ini salahmu. Harusnya adikku masih hidup. Bukannya ada di dalam tanah seperti sekarang ini."

Tes.

Victor ikut berkaca-kaca.

Jadi.. Memang benar. Orang yang ia sukai adalah salah.

"Jadi—

"Aku yang dijuluki Eros dan aku adalah Lily kembaran dari Yuri. Kuharap kau segera sembuh dan bersedia mendekam di penjara, Nikiforov. Karena aku sangat membencimu."

Tak ada balasan. Selain Victor yang masih terdiam dan pemuda barusan yang sudah melangkah pergi.

Slam!

Si pemuda kembali berjalan bahkan ia mulai meninggalkan sebuah ruangan dimana terlihat JJ yang tengah berteriak ketakutan ditenangkan dua orang pekerja Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan Isabella tentunya.

"DIA MAU BALAS DENDAM PADAKU! HWAAA!"

Oh.. Ternyata JJ sudah di anggap gila karena sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia takuti beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia ingin menemui Victor untuk meminta maaf.

"Guang-Hong. Ayo pulang." Ajak Lily sinis seraya menghapus air mata palsunya.

"Tidak kah kau mau ke rumah orang tuamu dulu? Mereka 'kan belum tahu kejadian yang sebenar—

"Turuti perintahku. Aku tidak mendengarkan pendapat darimu!" Bentak pemuda tersebut kesal sampai membuat Guang Hong terkesiap kaget.

"D-duìbùqǐ*, Lily."

"..." Tak ada balasan selain si pemuda yang mulai meninggalkan lawannya barusan seraya memastikan barang yang selalu ia bawa ada.

Mereka terus melangkahkan kaki mereka dan pergi dari rumah sakit jiwa tersebut.

.

.

.

Victor kembali digiring dengan pandangan mata masih kosong.

Namun—

Victor pun mulai membuat sebuah kurva senyuman.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan disisir rapi ke belakang nampak berdiri di ujung tebing tempat dimana seorang pemuda bernama Yuri pernah bunuh diri. Rambutnya mulai tertiup angin malam begitu juga dengan baju dan shall yang ia gunakan.

Wush!

Bahkan karena angin yang cukup besar shall yang ia gunakan sampai terbang meninggalkan sang pemiliknya.

Hening mulai terjadi sampai ia meneteskan air matanya yang turun dan melewati kedua pipinya. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan gerangan handphonenya yang sudah hancur karena tertimpa sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

Dan tak lama kemudian ia pun mulai bersiap di tempat dan melompat dari tebing tersebut.

BRUK!

Membuat beberapa hewan malam terkaget dan akhirnya kabur dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia mulai menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan tangan mencengkram permukaan tanah dibawahnya. Bahkan ia sempat mengatakan dua kata sebelum ia meregang nyawanya.

Yaitu,

"Yu-Yuri—

Ia mulai menutup mata membuat beberapa hewan malam mendekatinya dan kabur karena ketakutan.

Dan yang menjadi saksi terakhir kematiannya adalah beberapa tangkai bunga Yuri yang sudah mati karena tertindih tubuh pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Dihari pemakaman seorang Katsuki.

"TIDAK! PUTRAKU!"

Dihiasi jeritan pilu dan kerabat yang hanya bisa menundukan kepala mereka berduka.

"Tenang Hiroko. Hiks.. Kau harus tenang."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! YURI! hiks.. Kembali-kan hiks.. Di-a.. HWAA!"

Guang-Hong yang sedari tadi berdiri hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sesekali ia melihat orang tua sang Katsuki. Mereka yang menangis membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Ia menggertakkan giginya karena tidak bisa jujur dengan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Sekilas ingatan mulai melintas di benaknya tentang si pemuda Eros yang mulai bosan dengan pekerjaannya.

Dia hanya bisa menelfon seseorang membuat Guang-Hong Ji penasaran karena dirinya beberapa kali dihiraukan oleh model Erotis tersebut.

Apa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya? Guang-Hong sangat ingin membantu. Karena biasanya pemuda tersebut selalu tersenyum ke arahnya, curhat masalah pribadinya dan selalu memperlakukannya layaknya saudara sendiri.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Semenjak pemuda berdarah Jepang tersebut kembali ke Negaranya seminggu yang lalu ia nampak berbeda. Wajahnya sering merona sekali-sekali. Melamun, seakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ya. Guang-Hong sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

Sampai— Si pemuda Eros tersebut mengatakan sesuatu.

"Guang-Hong. Ku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta."

Guang-Hong kaget tapi ia malah tersenyum dan bilang.

"Temui saja gadis tersebut." Yang langsung di beri tatapan bingung dari si pemuda Eros didepannya.

"Masalahnya dia Pria.. Dia.. Tinggal di Jepang. Orang Rusia dan— aku menyukainya. Apa dia akan menyukaiku?"

"Dengar.. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan pesimis seperti itu."

"Hahaha.. Kau benar.. Kalau begitu.. Aku akan menemuinya besok. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Lalu pekerjaanmu? Ingat? Jadwalmu sangat padat."

"Aku akan meminta seseorang untuk menggantikanku." Guang-Hong kembali bingung ketika si pemuda Eros tersebut mengatakan hal barusan. Dan benar saja besoknya Guang-Hong dikagetkan dengan adanya dua pemuda yang begitu mirip tak ada bedanya sama sekali. Bahkan suaranya juga mirip.

"Ka-kalian ke-kenapa bisa—?" Tanya Guang-Hong terbata. Bahkan ia tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Guang-Hong, kenalkan ini kembaranku. Namanya Katsuki Lily dia akan mengantikanku untuk sementara. Aku janji.. Tidak akan lebih dari sebulan.. Aku— ingin membuntutinya dulu." Wajah yang kembali memerah dan Guang-Hong yang menatap pemuda yang di panggil Lily barusan.

Tatapan matanya yang dingin membuat Guang-Hong sangat ketakutan. Sehari setelahnya pemuda Eros yang asli kembali ke Jepang meninggalkan Negara China tepat tengah malam. Guang Hong hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga pemuda tersebut baik-baik saja.

Semoga.

.

.

.

"Lily.. Apa kau sudah s—

Hening terjadi.

Pagi itu Guang-Hong ingin menyampaikan jadwal kerjanya namun dia dikagetkan dengan foto dan majalah yang berserakan.

Semuanya disobek, dirusak bahkan ada yang dibakar di atas piring.

"Lily?" Guang Hong kembali memanggil. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia melihat pemuda yang ia cari sudah berdandan dengan semestinya namun, ditangannya ia memegang sebuah pematik dimana ia tengah membakar seluruh majalah dengan gambar si pemuda Eros yang menjadi sampulnya. Guang-Hong sangat kaget.

"Maaf saja. Walau kembar, sebenarnya aku sangat membencimu. Tidak kah kau sadar?. AKU YANG MENCINTAI VICTOR! KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUT-IKUTAN MENYUKAINYA, SIALAN!? KAU BAHKAN MENYURUHKU BERTUKAR TEMPAT DENGANMU! MEMINTAKU UNTUK BERHRENTI KUALIAH DAN KAU MENGANTIKAN IDENTITASKU? KAU BAHKAN MASUK KE KAMPUS YANG SAMA DENGAN VICTOR! BERANI SEKALI KAU, YURI! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Pematik dilemparkan dan Guang-Hong kembali bersembunyi karena takut. Bahkan Guang-Hong dapat melihat senyuman menakutkan pemuda bernama Lily tersebut. Untuk kali ini. Dirinya ingin berteriak dan mengatakan kenyataan ini pada si pemuda Eros yang asli.

'Yuri.. Aku takut pada kembaranmu.'

Ya, jika Yuri adalah pribadi yang disenangi oleh Guang-Hong maka Lily adalah pribadi yang sangat ditakuti oleh Guang-Hong. Bahkan rekan-rekannya yang sesama Model dan bernaung di bawah pimpinan Guang-Hong pun mulai mengeluh kesal karena prilaku dan sikap pemuda tersebut yang mulai berubah semenjak dua minggu lalu. Pemuda yang tempramental, sombong dan licik. Bahkan dia menggunakan identitas palsunya yang sekarang untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Satu hari bersama Lily, Guang-Hong merasa satu tahun bersama Lily. Dan sekarang.. Sudah meninjak bulan pertama sejak kedatangannya. Guang-Hong lebih sering memijit kening prustasi. Bahkan sudah tiga hari ini si pemuda Eros yang asli tidak menghubunginya.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ya, Guang-Hong tidak bisa menghubungi pemuda tersebut semenjak tiga hari yang lalu tepat setelah kepulangan Lily dari Jepang. Dan dua minggu kemudian Guang-Hong diberi surat yang langsung diterima langsung dari tangan Lily.

"Apa ini?" Tidak ada balasan selain Lily yang mulai melangkah pergi.

Kertas dibuka dan—

Tes.

Air mata mulai menetes.

Isinya adalah surat dari rumah sakit. Tentang penemuan mayat yang diduga adalah Katsuki Yuri.

Dan untuk kali ini, Guang Hong hanya bisa menangis sejejadinya karena merasa kehilangan. Berbeda dengan Lily yang masih bisa bersantai seraya menikmati barang terkutuknya padahal dia baru saja kehilangan kembarannya.

"Hiks.. Yuri."

Dan besoknya ketika Guang-Hong pergi ke Jepang bersama Lily untuk menemui para pembunuh Yuri. Guang-Hong masih tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Bahkan ketika Lily pergi meninggalkannya untuk ke kamar kecil ketika di bandara. Dan mungkin karena lama akhirnya Guang-Hong pun menyusul. Disana. Di sebuah Toilet yang kosong dengan Lily yang terus bercermin memandangi dirinya yang mulai memakai kaca mata seraya membuat rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Guang Hong mulai mengintip.

"Bagaimana rasanya di Neraka Yuri? Apa kau senang? Bagaimana rasanya diperkosa banyak orang? Apa kau malu pada dirimu sendiri? Menyedihkan. Kau sampai bunuh diri karena itu. Bahkan mereka membuang mayatmu ke sungai. Padahal aku cuma menggoda beberapa orang. Tak kusangka mereka malah tergoda dan mencari dirimu yang dikira aku. Kau tahu Yuri. Aku melakukan ini karena aku kesal padamu. Sudah ku bilang. Aku yang mencintai Victor. Dan Victor harus mencintai aku. Bukan sebaliknya! Dan— AKU BERSYUKUR KAU MATI!"

Tes.

Air mata yang kembali menetes. Dan Guang-Hong yang mulai melarikan diri dari toilet tersebut.

Ternyata, Lily tega melakukan hal keji pada kembarannya sendiri. Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

"Si-a-pa?" Tanya Victor terbata.

Guang-Hong mulai mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Antara takut dan harus mengatakan hal yang ingin ia katakan. Dan dengan satu tarikan napas. Guang-Hong pun mulai menyiapkan dirinya.

"Xiàwǔ hǎo*, Vic-tor. A-Aku Guang-Hong Ji. Manager Model dari China. Ada— yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tanya. Si-a-pa?"

Krek!

Guang Hong kini mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"L-Lily Katsuki. Kembaran dari Yuri dan— orang yang yang juga bertanggung jawab atas kematian Yuri."

Dan pemuda bersurai platinum di depan Guang Hong pun mulai membelalakkan matanya murka dengan gigi menggertak kesal.

.

.

Xxx

.

.

.

Hujan masih membasahi bumi. Dan Guang-Hong masih menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga saat ini. Ia mulai mendekat.

"Ma-maaf.. Tuan— Nyonya Katsuki. Sebenarnya.. Yang di makamkan itu— b-bukan Yuri."

Hening dan wanita di depannya mulai terbelalak kaget.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Itu.. Lily." Jawab Guang-Hong takut.

"Lalu Yuri?" Lanjut wanita tersebut air matanya makin deras mengalir.

"Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini? Hiks.. YU—

"Nyonya!" Potong Guang-Hong."Yuri— sebenarnya.. juga sudah meninggal. Dua bulan lalu, Lily.. Meminta saya menguburkan jasad Yuri dia pemakaman umum dan— menyuruh saya untuk membayar pihak rumah sakit dan Polisi agar tidak buka mulut pada media dan Keluarganya. Maafkan saya."

Tak ada kata-kata selain wanita tersebut yang langsung pingsan setelah mendengar perkataan Guang-Hong barusan.

Orang-orang pun kembali kaget dibuatnya. Guang-Hong Ji kembali menangis. Dia kini akan menerima hukuman. Ya. Jika dia memang harus dihukum. Dia rela.

"Hiks.. Ehh?"

Tapi— tangan siapa yang barusan menariknya dari area pemakaman?

.

.

.

Lain tempat, lain pula suasana.

"Hey.. Apa kau sudah baca berita hari ini?"

"Sudah. Tentang orang Gila yang melarikan diri, seseorang yang membongkar sebuah kuburan, pembunuhan berantai dan—

"Bukan. Maksudku apa kau tahu Eros?"

"Siapa? Aku tidak tahu."

"Oh. Maaf.. Maksudku Model dari China. Maksudku Jepang.. Ma-maksudku Chin—

"BICARA YANG JELAS!"

"I-iya.. Maksudku Model dari Jepang tapi bekerja di China."

"Lalu?"

"Dia ditemukan meninggal di Jepang. Di Negara tempat kelahirannya. Dia bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari tebing. Katanya dia mengalami depresi berat karena kehabisan obat terlarang yang selalu ia konsumsi."

"Apa? La-lalu?"

"Ya, seperti itu saja. Kau tahu hari ini dia akan dimakamkan. Kedua orang tuanya sampai menjerit histeris."

"Ya.. Aku mengerti. Pasti sakit kalau kehilangan anak satu-satunya."

"Iya."

Hening.

"Dari mana kau tahu dia anak satu-satunya?"

"Hanya mengira saja." Dan akhirnya hening kembali terjadi sampai salah seorang pemuda lain datang dan ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah baca berita hari ini? Tentang Model Erotis yang meninggal dunia?"

"Siapa kau?" Bukannya menjawab si pemuda malah terus bercerita.

"Kalian tahu? Sebenanya yang meninggal itu bukan Eros. Melainkan kembaran dari Eros. Dia bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah sudah membuat kembarannya bunuh diri."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kalian tahu? Dia terus dihantui rasa bersalah. Bahkan arwahnya terus menganggu dirinya. Dia tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya mulai stres."

"Hey!"

"Gila itu kadang enak tahu. Karena bisa nekad. Oh iya.. kembarannya Eros itu ketimbang mirip Eros yang sangat erotis dan pandai menggoda dia itu sebenarnya lebih mirip Valley. Walau pun sama-sama bunga cantik seperti Yuri tapi Lily itu beracun."

"Sudah cukup. Ken ayo kita pergi."

"Iy—

Sret!

Pisau yang diletakkan di permukaan leher salah satu dari dua pemuda tersebut. Mereka sangat kaget.

"HWAAA!"

"Ett.. Tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai bercerita. Oh iya, kalian tahu Valley?"

"T-tidak."

"Okay. Dengar ya. Yuri itu bunga, Lily juga bunga. Mereka itu satu tapi mereka itu berbeda. Kalau salah satu dari mereka mati maka yang satunya lagi akan layu dan akhirnya ikut mati. Tapi tidak, karena yang ada bunga itu masih tetap hidup dan akhirnya memikat seekor serangga untuk ia ajak ke dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Walau pun akhirnya Lily ikut mati karena ulah seorang manusia yang dendam padanya. Lily of the Valley. Bunga Lily beracun yang kubenci karena bertanggung jawab atas kematian Yuri yang kucinta. Oh iya.. Tahu siapa orang Gila yang kabur itu?"

Gluk.

Tegukan ludah dan gelengan kepala cepat.

"Berita lain yang ditayangkan di televisi selain kematian Lily sialan itu?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Oh iya, tahu juga siapa aku?"

"Tidak.. Ju-juga."

"Okay. Kalau begitu kenalkan. Aku— Victor Nikiforov. Orang yang yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa dan orang yang menjadi dalang dibalik kematian Lily Katsuki."

Deg.

"Dan karena kalian sudah tahu semuanya. Maka—

Sreettt! Srett!

Crash! Crash! "Kalian harus mati."

Hening mulai terjadi membuat darah mulai mengalir di jalanan dengan dua pemuda tadi yang sudah terbujur kaku. Tak lama kemudian dua orang pemuda datang. Dan mereka nampak tak asing lagi.

"Ku harap kau senang Guang-Hong Ji."

"Terimakasih." Balas Guang-Hong takut.

"Nah Leo. Selamatkan Guang-Hong Ji. Atau dia akan ditangkap dan dijebloskan kepenjara karena perbuatannya."

"Tentu, Victor."

"Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk membunuh pemuda yang yang ku paksa untuk melakukan operasi plastik itu. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mirip dengan Yuri-ku. Hanya Yuri yang boleh punya wajah seperti itu. Bahkan kembarannya tidak aku ijinkan memiliki wajah Yuri-ku."

"Iya iya.. Apa ada lagi?" Tanya Leo bosan. Baru saat ia akan melipat kedua tangannya di dada tiba-tiba Victor melempar sesuatu ke arahnya. Leo sampai terkesiap karena kaget.

"Kembalikan itu pada Pichit."

"Tu-tunggu. Hei.. Bukannya ini handphone punyamu? Aku susah-susah mengambilnya kembali tahu. Dia bahkan selalu membawa handphone ini kemana pun dia pergi bahkan saat tidur sekali pun. Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku karena aku tahu siapa yang memegang handphonemu ini!" Rutuk Leo kesal. Victor tak ambil pusing.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Jadi kau bisa mengembalikannya lagi."

"Apa—

"Lagi pula Lily sialan itu sudah mati. Jadi, untuk apa handphone tidak berguna itu? Mungkin Pichit hanya ingin melindungi handphoneku agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang lain."

"Hah— Victor hanya terkekeh, membuat Leo meneguk ludah gugup dan berpikir dua kali. Kenapa dia tidak melihat isi handphone tersebut sebelum ia memberikannya pada Victor. Iseng melihat handphone di tangannya tiba-tiba Leo kembali terkesiap kaget karena Victor mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Berani membuka maka kau akan jadi targetku selanjutnya."

Gluk.

"Ba-baiklah.. Aku mengerti. Apa ada lagi?" Tanya Leo. Ia harus berpikir. Mungkin salah satu perkataan Victor adalah sebuah kunci.

"...Pastikan tidak ada saksi mata saat aku melakukan pembunuhan tadi."

"Te-tenang saja. Kau membunuh mereka di tempat yang sepi. Kau aman Victor. Oh iya. Lebih baik kau juga harus kabur atau kau akan dimasukan lagi ke Rumah sakit Jiwa."

"Tentu. Aku akan pergi ke Negara lain. Oh iya. Apa petinya sudah siap?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah menyimpannya di Helikopter. Em.. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Ayo Guang-Hong."

"Tu-tunggu." Ucap Guang-Hong Ji. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Victor.

"Victor." Tanyanya. Victor mulai menoleh, memperlihatkan baju putihnya yang sedikit terkena cipratan darah. Guang-Hong terkesiap karena ketakutan.

"Jaga Yuri baik-baik."

"... Tentu." Victor mulai melangkah pergi membuat Guang Hong mulai berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya ikut melangkah pergi ketika Leo menarik tangannya dengan lembut.

"Percayalah pada Victor. Walaupun dia agak gila maksudku gila sungguhan. Tapi dia adalah pria yang sangat setia."

"Aku.. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu mari pergi. Jemputan kita juga sudah menunggu."

"Iya." Dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi dengan tujuan sama namun berbeda tujuan dengan Victor. Dan ketika Victor sampai di sebuah Helikopter. Ia mulai mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah peti mati yang terbuat dari campuran Emas. Victor mulai menyandarkan dirinya seraya sesekali mengintip sesuatu di balik peti mati tersebut.

"Yuri.. Selamat siang cinta. Apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Oh iya.. Aku mau menyampaikan jika kembaranmu yang sialan itu sudah berhasil aku takuti sampai bunuh diri. Apa? Kamu mau aku menebar bibit bunga disana seperti aku menebar bibit bunga di atas darahmu yang ku timbun dengan tanah? Tidak mau! Aku benci Valley. Yang ku cinta hanya Yuri. Jadi yang akan ku tanam hanya bunga Yuri saja bukan yang lain. Oh iya, Cinta? Apa kau tidak kedinginan selama aku menyembunyikanmu di air sungai? Tidak ya? Hahaha.. Aku senang ternyata Yuri sangat suka karena aku memilihkan tempat favorit Yuri ketika masih hidup? Apa? Jadi jelek? Siapa bilang?. Tenang saja. Apapun yang terjadi denganmu aku akan setia bersamamu, Yuri. Sampai kapanpun."

Victor mulai mengulurkan tangannya dimana seonggok mayat yang sudah tak berupa dan mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap mulai ia elus dengan lembut.

"Kau cantik seperti bisa.. Oh.. Yuri-ku. Aku mencintaimu." . . .

Dua bulan yang lalu.

Lily pulang ke China setelah ia menyuruh Guang Hong membeli pemakaman untuk kembarannya di Jepang.

Sementara beberapa gadis yang juga adalah sesama model mulai menatap benci padanya. Mereka mulai terlihat kesal karena mereka tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan pemuda Eros yang asli. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang menangis karena tidak bisa membendung emosi mereka.

"Mengerti tugas kalian, cantik?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang langsung diangguki ke lima gadis tersebut.

"Iya.. Kami hanya harus menakutinya seharian penuh setiap hari."

"Buat dia menjadi stres."

"Buat dia bunuh diri juga."

"Buat dia bermimpi buruk!"

"Dan buat dia sangat menyesal!"

"Bagus. Dan sebagai bantuan aku membawa seseorang untuk kalian." Ucap pemuda tersebut yang mulai menggiring seorang pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan si kembar Katsuki. Para Model tersebut sampai kaget karenanya.

"Tenang. Dia hanya orang Jepang biasa. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Katsuki. Victor hanya menyuruhku untuk menangkapnya dan membuatnya mau melakukan operasi pelastik. Dia akan membantu kalian. Tapi kalau dia menolak. Kalian bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran pada pemuda ini."

"Keh.." Geram seorang gadis seraya menjongkokkan dirinya didepan pemuda tersebut. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tega menyakiti Lily karena sama-sama memiliki wajah yang lembut seperti rekan kami, Eros. Tapi Lily harus bertanggung jawab dan membayarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri. Dan kau!" Tunjuk gadis blonde tersebut pada pemuda didepannya. Ia sangat ketakutan dengan mulut yang ditutup sebuah lakban.

"Kau harus membantu kami! Dan aku tidak terima jika kau juga memiliki wajah lembut dari rekan kami yang baik hati. Kami sangat mengaguminya dan kami tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan kami, mengerti?"

Sebuah anggukan dan seringai yang mulai terbentuk.

"Bagus."

Malam ke-satu.

Lily di teror dengan telefon yang terus berdering.

Krinngg.. Kkrriing.. Kkriinngg..

Nit.

Kriing—

Nit!

Malam ke-dua.

Lily ditakuti dengan rekannya yang bilang melihat dirinya di pemakaman dan sedang menangis.

"Kau yakin tidak ada di pemakaman, Eros? Lalu? Yang ku lihat itu siapa? Dia menangis terus."

Malam ke-tiga.

Lily dikagetkan dengan penampakan dirinya yang mulai tersenyum di gedung yang bersebrangan dengannya.

"HWWAA!"

PRANG!

Dan berakhir dengan jendela Hotel yang pecah karena dilempar sebuah kursi di sebuah meja rias.

Malam ke-empat.

Lily di teror dengan surat-surat aneh yang ditulis dengan darah.

Malam ke-lima.

Lily selalu kena kecelakaan mau apapun itu.

Dan di hari ke-enam dan seterusnya.

Lily mulai menangis ketakutan dan mengurung dirinya hampir selama sebulan lebih.

Kokain* yang ia konsumsi pun tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Ia malah tidak bisa tidur karenanya.

Lalu dihari ke empat puluh empat dan saat ia kembali ke Jepang ia masih diteror seseorang yang mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Di toilet, Lily melihatnya.

Di Hotel, Lily bertemu dengannya.

Di kedai malam, Lily di tatap olehnya.

Lily mulai prustasi dan akhirnya kabur ke kota lain sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan apartemen Yuri. Ya. Itu adalah apartemen yang disewa kembarannya saat ia ingin menetap di Jepang.

Bahkan Lily dapat melihat jika ada seorang remaja manis yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela apartemen tersebut dengan kandang hamster berisi hamster putih di kedua tangannya. Pemuda tersebut mulai meneteskan air matanya seraya memeluk kandang tersebut dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian remaja tersebut mulai melangkah pergi membuat Lily mendekat dan mengintip dari balik jendela tersebut.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Selain sebuah kandang hamster yang kosong namun berisi tulang belulang seekor hewan yang tidak ia kenali. Dan ketika Lily mundur ia dapat melihat bayangan kembarannya tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Lily mulai berteriak dan akhirnya kabur dari tempat tersebut.

Di hari ke-lima puluh enam, Lily menemukan tempat yang cocok untuknya.

Ia mulai merasa tenang di sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh sepasang paranormal yang dengan senang hati menerima Lily di rumah mereka.  
Bahkan putra mereka adalah seorang berandalan yang suka berkelahi membuat dua orang gadis dari China dan seorang dari Eropa mulai berdecak kesal karena dari sana mereka sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka terlihat marah dan dengan kasar menarik pemuda pemberian Leo dan menggiringnya ke sebuah mobil.

Slam!

Dan kali ini Lily bisa tinggal dengan tenang.

Di hari ke-lima puluh delapan, Lily di bangunkan oleh suara alarm di handphonenya. Iseng mengecek isi handphonenya karena tidak ingat membuat alarm di tengah malam ia dibuat ketakutan dengan adanya sebuah video pemerkosaan yang dikirim seseorang.

Siapa pelakunya?

Pintu dikunci dari dalam.

Jendela dikunci dari dalam.

Jimat yang ia tempel masih terpasang.

Semuanya aman. Tapi—

Siapa yang berhasil masuk kekamarnya dan mengirim video tersebut?

Apa jangan-jangan—

"Yuri?"

Lily mulai membuka isi video di selulernya. Ia mulai merasa bersalah.

Namun saat ia ingin menghapus video tersebut seakan ada tangan yang tengah menahannya. Lily menoleh, tepat pada bayangan kembarannya yang masih tersenyum namun dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Tes.

Lily ikut menangis. Ia tidak jadi menghapus video tersebut dan mulai menontonnya berulang-ulang.

Bahkan bayangan dari kembarannya yang bernama Yuri tersebut mulai meremang dan menghilang karena Lily mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri tanpa peduli dengan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan dengan banyaknya botol minuman dan bungkusan-bungkusan obat terlarang yang sudah habis.

Teringat kembali oleh Lily awal mula ketika ia ingin mencelakai kembarannya.

"Lily.. Bisakah aku— minta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan? Oh.. Minum dulu ocha ini Yuri. Kau pasti lelah setelah duduk terus di kursi pesawat. Omong-omong. Kau mau minta bantuan apa padaku? Dan— kenapa kau telat empat jam dari janjimu?" Tanya Lily cemberut walau ia tahu alasan sebenarnya keterlambatan kembarannya tersebut. Yuri hanya terkekeh dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Sebenarnya aku— jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang bernama Victor."

Deg!

Lily membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget.

Ternyata benar.

"Dia, seorang mahasiswa yang sangat tampan. Aku membuntutinya terus dari tadi tanpa sadar aku sudah mengikutinya selama tiga jam lebih. Hehehe.."

"Oh iya.. Maukah kau bertukar tempat denganku? Bukannya kau pernah bilang jika kau sudah bosan dengan Dosen yang menyebalkan dan teman yang selalu menggodamu?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku bersedia menggantikan tempatmu. Tapi aku akan pindah agar bisa satu kampus dengan Victor."

Krek!

Dan Lily pun mulai menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia mulai menatap kembarannya tidak suka namun, sedetik kemudian ia pun mulai tersenyum.

"Tentu Yuri. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Karena aku menyayangimu."

"Terimakasih Lily. Kau selalu pengertian padaku. Dan aku pun menyayangimu juga. Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Yuri mulai beranjak pergi membuat Lily menatap kepergiannya dan mulai memikirkan rencana untuk ia lakukan sebulan kemudian.

Dan Lily tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia mulai menyeringai.

"Eros."

Tes.

Video mulai berakhir. Membuat, Lily terus menangis sampai keesokan harinya.

Dan akhirnya di hari ke-enampuluh, Lily sampai di sebuah tebing yang menarik perhatiannya di sebuah hutan dibelakang Sekolah Ice Castle tepat tengah malam.

Lily sudah bersiap di tempat. Setelah ia menghancurkan handphonenya dengan cara menghantamkan batu yang cukup besar di atasnya.

Satu yang Lily tidak ketahui jika tebing tersebut adalah tebing yang pernah digunakan kembarannya, Yuri untuk bunuh diri.

Namun Lily menyadari satu hal. Yuri yang asli selalu ada bersamanya. Sebagai bukti, bahkan bayangan Yuri mulai memeluk tubuh Lily dari belakang dan menghilang ketika Lily menjatuhkan dirinya.

BRUK!

"Yu-Yuri— ma-af."

.

.

.

Fin.

Note:

-O, moya dorogaya, ty moya lyubov' i moya  
zhizn' : oh my dear, you are my love and my life.(Russia)

-D-duìbùqǐ: sorry.(China)

-Xiàwǔ hǎo: good afternoon.(China)

-Kokain: Kokain berasal dari tanaman belukar yang bernama Erythroxylon Coco, tanaman yang  
berasal dari negara Amerika Latin .Bentuknya ada yang mirip kristal dan dokonsumpi dengan cara diendus. Ini salah satu jenis narkotika.

Akhirnya selesai juga xD. Sampai fin loh :v oh iya.. Semoga kalian terhibur xD. Lampiaskan kekesalan kalian karena saya selalu membuat Momma menderita. Ahh.. Momma Yūri ku tersayang *peyuuuk*

Fic ini terinspirasi dari bunga putih yang mirip lonceng. Itu tuh.. Lily of the Valley. Bunga Lily cantik tapi beracun.

Ini jadi alasan saya menulis nama 'Yuri' dan bukannya Yūri atau Yuuri.

Oh iya.. Fic ini bukan fic horor loh. Victor itu emang dari dulunya sudah gila dibilang psyco mungkin iya. Jadi Yuri gak gentayangan pemirsa.

Dan kalau Lily, dia itu mulai stres karena narkoba yang ia konsumsi. Dan berakhir dengan dia sering berhalusinasi melihat kembarannya.

Ayo tebak... Kenapa Guang Hong harus ikut kabur juga xD

Jawabannya masih ada di fic kok. Kata kuncinya ada di dua orang yang dibunuh Victor.

Dan kalau soal Pichit dan hamsternya.. Tanya aja ke Victor.

Victor+smile: "Aku membeli hamster itu setelah aku melihat rupa hamster mati di apartemen cintaku. Dan setelah itu aku memberikannya pada Pichit agar dia menyangka cintaku masih hidup. Tapi cintaku memang masih hidup. Dia ada bersamaku dan aku tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dengannya. Benarkan Yuri-ku sayang?"

"..." Vero: *merinding* MOMMA! Ini mah fic horor kelesssssss! VICTOR SUDAH GILA! *taboked.

Yah,, pada akhirnya saya menggunakan nama Lily lagi xD. (Disemua fic elu pake nama Lily keles) eh.. Benar juga ya -_-)a abis mau gimana lagi. Saya itu pecinta bunga Lily, tulip dan Rose (gak tanya) okay.. Sekali lagi Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fic ini xD. Dan semoga kalian gak bingung sama fic yang penuh flashback ini

Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya xD


End file.
